Amor entre sombras
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Después de varios años Leon comenzaba a preguntarse si su lucha contra el bioterrorismo le estaba cobrando un precio alto. Una antigua compañera vuelve a su vida, ¿Será ella sea quien le ayude a encontrar las respuestas que necesita? Nota: Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la ventana apuntando directamente a su rostro, volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y vio que estaba veinte minutos retrasado, intentó levantarse de inmediato pero sintió un mareo seguido de una fuerte jaqueca que lo obligó a quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama.

Después de una ducha helada estaba listo para comenzar su día, tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento con rumbo al trabajo, estaba de mal humor, tenía una reunión a primera hora y ya iba cuarenta minutos tarde, sufría los estragos de una fuerte resaca y es que últimamente solía llenar su vacío emocional con una botella de vodka. Leon nunca dejaba que sus conflictos personales lo afectaran demasiado aunque a veces era inevitable evitarlo, acababa de llegar de una misión en Europa y fue ahí donde volvió verla, era imposible para él recordar siquiera su nombre sin sentir un nudo por dentro, desde la primera vez que la vio quedó prendado de su encanto y desde entonces se convirtió en su tormento personal, de que sirve amar a alguien que no puedes tener se decía a si mismo, ese amor con el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un veneno cruel que lo mataba. Se preguntaba algunas veces si su lucha por librar al mundo de amenazas biológicas le estaba cobrando un precio alto, nunca tuvo problemas en lidiar con la soledad, pero no poda evitar pensar en que si no se hubiera comprometido con esa batalla ahora quizá tendría una familia y un trabajo normal.

El ruido de un claxon lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio que el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde y aceleró el paso. Llegó a las oficinas centrales y subió a la sala de juntas, la reunión estaba a punto de terminar cuando entró

- Parece que alguien olvidó que debía llegar temprano- dijo el jefe de seguridad Evans con sarcasmo

- Tuve algunos problemas para llegar a tiempo, les pido una disculpa- dijo Leon

La reunión concluyó veinte minutos después, el motivo de dicha junta era discutir el diseño de un nuevo plan de seguridad para el presidente, no hubo muchos avances y acordaron reunirse nuevamente en tres días, Leon sintió que su dolor de cabeza era cada vez mas intenso y fue directamente a la cafetería por una taza de café. Llegó al lugar y ordenó a la cajera, mientras esperaba observó a las personas que estaban en las mesas y un rostro se le hizo familiar.

Ella tenía el cabello un poco mas largo, la miro por algunos minutos y vio que solo movía la cucharilla dentro de la taza, la notó ausente mirando hacia ninguna parte, la cajera volvió con su orden y él caminó hacia la mesa de ella.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte-

Helena salió del trance en el que estaba y vio al hombre que se acercó a su mesa, jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con Leon en su primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Leon?, Claro, siéntate- le dijo sorprendida

- Pensé que todavía estabas en Nueva York- dijo Leon

- Si, me transfirieron dos años allá pero hace unos días me dieron la orden de volver al Washington-

- Creo que nos veremos por aquí muy seguido- dijo él dando un sorbo a su café

- Es verdad, no te había visto desde … -

- Desde el incidente de China- dijo

- Iba a decir desde lo de Deborah- dijo ella con tristeza

- ¿Y cómo lo llevas?- preguntó él

- Bien, volver al trabajo no ha dado tiempo de pensar mucho, una de las razones por las que acepté volver aquí fue para estar cerca de la tumba de ella-

- ¿Eran muy unidas?-

-Sí, nos cuidábamos la una a la otra, pero dejemos ese tema ¿Y tu como has estado?- preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema

- Bien, sigo vivo y eso es lo importante- dijo él con una leve sonrisa

- Había olvidado lo irónico que eres- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Deberíamos salir a cenar un día, tú sabes, para ponernos al día- dijo él

- Cuando quieras - tomó una servilleta y anotó su numero

- Este es mi número, llámame cuando estés libre- dijo ella

- De acuerdo- le dijo tomando el trozo de papel

- Bueno, tengo que reportarme, me dio gusto volver a verte Leon- le dijo ella dándole la mano

- Igualmente Helena- dijo

Helena caminó hacia uno de los elevadores para reportarse con sus superiores, había llegado a las oficinas sintiéndose tan nerviosa como una novata, sin embargo su encuentro con Leon la había ayudado a relajarse un poco, ella era una persona muy reservada, no entablaba amistades fácilmente y era muy solitaria, los dos años que pasó en Nueva York le ayudaron a ordenar sus ideas y tomar de nuevo el control de su vida, Washington le traía muchos recuerdos y todos ellos tenían que ver con Deborah, solo visitaba la ciudad de vez en cuando para dejar flores en la tumba de su hermana, pero trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible. Nunca imaginó volver a ver a Leon, ella no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y sobre todo por Deborah, estaba en deuda con él de por vida, durante los dos años que pasaron no se atrevió a ponerse en contacto con él debido a que estaba tratando de superar los incidentes de Tall Oaks y China, necesitaba estar alejada de ese ambiente por un tiempo, lo había notado cambiado, sus facciones eran más duras y en sus ojos pudo ver que algo lo aquejaba, sabía que no era una persona muy abierta en cuanto a sus emociones pero ella tenía la habilidad de leer el rostro de las personas y sabía que él estaba pasando por algo, es por eso que no dudó en darle su número para seguir en contacto.

Fue pasando la semana, Helena fue incluida nuevamente en el equipo de seguridad del presidente, ella creía que era no era capaz de desempeñar de nuevo su antiguo trabajo pero debido a su experiencia fue reincorporada al grupo. Paso los días adaptándose a su nueva rutina y a terminar de mudarse a su antigua casa, fue difícil para ella llegar de nuevo ahí, sobre todo tener que empacar las cosas de la habitación de su hermana, donó todo el guardarropa y los muebles a la caridad, solo conservó las joyas de ella y una caja con fotografías, cuando se llevaron sus cosas sintió que Deborah también se había ido de la casa.

Debido a que Helena fue integrada al nuevo equipo de seguridad, a Leon le fue asignada una misión, él sabia que era algo de rutina y no tardaría mucho tiempo en resolverse y así fue, tenían que detener a un traficante de armas que tenia en su poder armas químicas y estaba a punto de venderlas a un grupo de rebeldes, se logró la captura de los culpables sin embargo una de las muestras fue robada por una misteriosa mujer que se hizo pasar por agente del gobierno, cuando llegó a oídos de Leon la descripción de la mujer supo que se trataba de Ada Wong, ¿ahora para quien trabajaba?, se preguntó, Ada siempre fue un misterio para él, no sabia en que lado estaba, sin embargo ella lo ayudaba, mientras empacaba sus cosas en el hotel vio por la ventana la silueta de Ada, se acercó y antes de que ella huyera la alcanzó a tomar del brazo

- Si querías saludar solo tenías que tocar la puerta- le dijo él

- Eso es tan ordinario- dijo ella tratando de soltarse

- ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó

- Tú lo has dicho, solo vine a decir Hola-

- ¿Qué eres Ada?- le preguntó soltando su brazo

- Hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar- dijo ella dando un paso hacia afuera

- ¡Espera!- dijo él y en ese momento ella sacó su pistola de gancho y huyo del lugar

Leon llego a su departamento después de varias horas de vuelo, aunque la misión había sido un éxito, no podía dejar de pensar en Ada y en los fantasmas que últimamente lo atormentaban, dejó su bolso de viaje a un lado de la puerta y buscó en la cocina la última botella de licor que tenía, se sirvió un vaso y lo vio por un momento, ya no quería llenar su vacío interior con alcohol pensó, tiró el contenido del vaso así como la botella completa, necesitaba salir, recordó entonces que tenía una cena pendiente con Helena, buscó su número y marcó, después de tres intentos estuvo a punto de colgar y en ese momento ella levantó la bocina

- Diga-

- ¿Helena?- dijo él

- Leon, que sorpresa- dijo ella sorprendida

- Si lo sé, dime ¿Estas ocupada?-

- No, ¿Por qué?-

- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir a cenar, ya sabes para ponernos al día-

- Si claro, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante de la avenida 3?

- ¿No quieres que pase a recogerte?- le preguntó él

- No, está bien, te veo allá- le dijo

- Nos vemos- y colgó la bocina

Helena estaba un poco sorprendida, pensó que él la había invitado a cenar aquel día en la cafetería solo por ser gentil, sin embargo aunque la llamó dos semanas después la invitación seguía en pie, se vistió de manera muy informal, puso unos jeans algo desgastados, unas botas negras de tacón, una blusa de botones blanca con una chaqueta negra, tomó su bolso y salió de su casa esperando llegar puntual.

Leon se quedó sorprendido del lugar que ella había elegido, no era un restaurante elegante, las mujeres con las que alguna vez salió elegían siempre lugares costosos, sin embargo Helena había elegido un café que estaba abierto las 24 horas en el centro de la ciudad, él entro y la buscó entre las personas que estaban ahí, al ver que todavía no llegaba, buscó una mesa y la mesera le sirvió un café, esperó por casi veinte minutos hasta que la vio entrar

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?- dijo ella

- No, llegué hace apenas cinco minutos- mintió

- Solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?- preguntó Leon intrigado

- Porque es tarde y es viernes así que sería un poco difícil encontrar una mesa en un lugar más elegante además una vez que pruebes el pastel que sirven aquí sabrás porque lo elegí- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- Tendré que probar ese pastel- dijo

Volvió la mesera y les tomó la orden, una vez que se fue con el pedido ella dijo

- Supe que estabas en medio de un trabajo-

- Si, de hecho tiene muy poco que acabo de bajar del avión- dijo él

- ¿Y cómo estuvo todo?-

- Era un trabajo de rutina-

- Menos mal- dijo ella dando un sorbo a su bebida

- Dime ¿La has vuelto a ver?- preguntó

- ¿A quién?- contestó Leon nervioso

- Ada Wong-

Ada era un tema que Leon no tocaba con nadie y Helena no sería la excepción

- Mejor dime cómo va el nuevo plan de seguridad- le dijo cambiándole el tema

Helena notó que a Leon todavía le afectaba hablar de Ada Wong, decidió ya no seguir preguntando acerca de ella. La cena resultó agradable, ella le contó detalles de su vida en Nueva York y de cómo estaba se estaba adaptando de nuevo a vivir en Washington, él habló solo del trabajo aunque por momentos estuvo tentado a hablar de asuntos más personales, estuvieron en el lugar por más de dos horas hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo.

Una vez afuera él le dijo

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve?-

- No, vine en mi coche-

- Es muy tarde para que estés sola-

- Toda mi vida he vivido aquí, sé que sitios no debo visitar a estas horas, por cierto, gracias por la cena-

- Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo-

- De nada -

- Sabes estaba pensando en que deberíamos repetir lo de esta noche, podría ser aquí mismo, tenías razón acerca del pastel- dijo él con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal en mi casa?- dijo ella

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó

- Por supuesto, entonces ¿El próximo viernes?

- De acuerdo- respondió-

Leon volvió a su departamento más relajado, la cena con Helena resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de mostrarse un poco tímida algunas veces, era muy buena conversadora, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer muy inteligente y madura para su edad, se tomaba el trabajo en serio al igual que él y su vida social era muy tranquila. Se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa, esta noche los fantasmas no lo visitarían más.


	2. Chapter 2

- Los reuní hoy para discutir los detalles de la visita que el presidente Bellamy realizará a Alemania- dijo el jefe Evans

Helena se encontraba en la sala de juntas con el resto del equipo de seguridad del presidente, el equipo estaba conformado por cinco agentes , dentro de sus funciones estaban las de coordinar a los distintos cuerpos de seguridad que estarían presentes en el evento así como dos de ellos serían designados escoltas personales del presidente.

- Después de analizarlo con mis superiores e incluso con el mismo presidente he decidido que el agente Martin y la agente Harper sean las escoltas del presidente durante la visita

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, después de lo sucedido hace dos años donde se vio obligada a traicionar a su país ahora tenía de nuevo la misma responsabilidad de aquel tiempo, la reunión duró poco más de treinta minutos, todos los agentes salieron de la sala, Helena se dirigió a la sala de tiro aún impactada por la noticia.

Leon se encontraba practicando cuando vio llegar a Helena, no se habían visto desde la noche que salieron, la notó desconcentrada y pensativa, se quitó las gafas y los auriculares y caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

- Cualquiera diría que disparas como una novata-

- Leon, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí-

- Te ves distraída ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó

- Tuvimos una reunión con Evans-

- ¿Es por lo de la visita a Alemania?-

- Si, me designaron junto con Martin para ser escoltas personales del presidente- dijo ella preocupada

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

- Hace dos años traicioné al presidente y se desató el caos, como pueden seguir confiando en mi para cuidar de Bellamy-

- Se demostró tu inocencia, cualquiera en tu lugar habría actuado igual, así que deja de castigarte-

- Tienes razón, quizá esta es una oportunidad para hacer mejor las cosas-

- Lo ves, deja atrás el pasado y concéntrate en el presente-

- Gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa

- Por cierto, Evans no te mencionó durante la reunión ¿No te pidió Bellamy ir con él?

- Tengo un trabajo pendiente y mi vuelo sale a primera hora mañana-

- Nunca te detienes ¿Verdad?-

- Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio- dijo él con sarcasmo

- Los héroes nunca descansan- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- No soy ningún héroe, simplemente hay situaciones que no me gustaría volver a vivir-

- Te entiendo, solo no dejes que esta lucha te haga olvidar que eres un ser humano-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo él intrigado

- Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que vivir tu vida-

- Yo perdí ese privilegio hace mucho tiempo-

- No lo has perdido, cada quien puede cambiar el rumbo de su vida en el momento que quiera-

- Tienes muchos talentos Helena, aparte de ser agente que eres ¿terapeuta?- le dijo molesto

Helena notó que a él no le gustó el comentario, ella no lo por molestarlo, solo intentó darle un consejo, guardó su arma y le dijo

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, cuídate Leon- dijo ella y en ese momento camino hacia la puerta.

Leon estuvo irritable el resto del día, las palabras de Helena habían tocado una parte de él que últimamente le estaba dando problemas, no dejó de pensar si ella tenía razón, quizá lo que necesitaba era cambiar la dirección que estaba llevando su vida, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, tenía que estar concentrado para la misión que le esperaba.

Días después Leon se encontraba investigando un laboratorio subterráneo donde se presumía había información acerca del desarrollo de un nuevo virus, el lugar despedía un olor nauseabundo, se podía escuchar el eco de las ratas corriendo por las alcantarillas, él no quería perder mucho tiempo, conectó un dispositivo a la computadora central y todos los datos comenzaron a descargarse, mientras esperaba, vio la sombra de una mujer a la que reconoció como Ada, siguió recolectando pruebas cuando escuchó que alguien entraba

- Parece que estas teniendo una fiesta y no me invitaste- dijo Ada

- Te envié una invitación supongo que se perdió en el camino- dijo él

- O tal vez querías divertirte sin mi- dijo acercándose

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Trabajando, no lo ves- y comenzó a buscar entre los documentos que estaban sobre un escritorio

- ¿Ahora para quien trabajas?- preguntó Leon molesto

- Soy una profesional, jamás revelo el nombre de mis clientes- dijo mientras seguía buscando

La computadora envió un mensaje avisando que la descarga había finalizado, Leon desconecto el dispositivo y caminó a la salida, en ese momento Ada dijo

- Parece que tienes algo que me interesa-

- ¿Acaso será esto?- dijo él mostrando el dispositivo

- Si, y sabes que no me iré hasta tenerlo-

- Es una pena, pero llegaste tarde, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo asuntos que arreglar- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

- Como te dije, lo que tienes es muy valioso para mi-

- Lo siento esta vez perdiste-

- Sabes que nunca pierdo-

Comenzó una pelea entre ellos, él no quería lastimarla así que solo evadía sus ataques, cayeron varias cosas al suelo provocando ruido y llamando la atención de las personas que estaban vigilando el lugar, justo cuando ella estaba encima de él se escucharon voces por los túneles, con una maniobra él se libero de ella y corrió hacia la puerta en ese momento entraron los guardias y comenzaron a disparar, Leon logro esconderse detrás de un escritorio, sacó su arma y disparó contra ellos, Ada escapo a través de un conducto de ventilación que estaba en una de las paredes, él estaba en desventaja ya que eran demasiados, buscó la manera de escapar y la única forma era cruzar hasta llegar al ducto por el cual Ada había salido, recargó su arma y corrió sin dejar de disparar hasta que entró rápidamente, mientras avanzaba a través del túnel comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en el costado izquierdo, al final había una rejilla que daba a un callejón, la quitó de un golpe con el pie y salió de ahí. Caminó algunos metros hasta llegar a otro callejón, puso la mano el lugar donde sentía dolor y notó que había sangre, sacó su móvil y habló con Hunnigan

- Leon ¿Lograste obtener la información?-

- Si, Hunnigan , necesito que envíen alguien a sacarme de aquí estoy herido, no podré salir por mi cuenta-

- ¿Puedes llegar a la plaza principal?, un equipo estará esperando por ti en veinte minutos-

- Trataré de estar ahí- dijo

- ¿Qué tan mal estas?- preguntó ella-

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré-

Leon caminó hacia la plaza, cada vez le costaba más seguir en pie, comenzó a sentirse mareado y cada vez más débil, puso su mano sobre la herida y notó que estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, con un último esfuerzo logró llegar a donde un auto negro lo esperaba, justo a unos metros antes cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

La visita del presidente transcurrió sin problemas, a pesar de los nervios Helena pudo desempeñar su trabajo de manera profesional, después de escoltar al presidente hasta su hogar en la casa blanca, Evans reunió al equipo en la agencia, felicitó a todos por su trabajo, después de la junta los agentes quedaron de ir a un bar en el centro, Helena no estaba de humor sin embargo aceptó la invitación de Martin, pensó que era buena idea convivir con sus compañeros de trabajo por un rato, caminó con Paul Martin al estacionamiento y él dijo

- Parece que el jefe Evans no podrá venir con nosotros-

- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó ella

- Tuvieron problemas con un trabajo en Bélgica-

- ¿Es grave?-

- Hasta donde tengo entendido el agente a cargo resultó herido-

En ese momento ella recordó que Leon se encontraba en una misión, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no andaba bien así que decidió preguntarle más detalles, pero fue el mismo Paul quien habló

- Solo espero que Kennedy salga vivo de esta-

- ¿Leon?, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó exaltada

- Como dije es todo lo que sé-

- Paul, puedes hacerme un favor- le dijo ella

- Dime Harper-

- Dile a los muchachos que tuve una emergencia-

- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?- preguntó Paul sorprendido

- Tengo que tomar un vuelo- y corrió hacia entrada principal

El sonido de un monitor lo despertó de un profundo sueño, se sentía ligeramente mareado y con los músculos adormecidos, intentó moverse pero el dolor que le causaba la herida se lo impidió, no tenía idea de cómo llegó ahí, volteo a ver alrededor y la vio dormida en uno de los sillones de la habitación vistiendo todavía su uniforme de trabajo.

- Helena ¿Eres tú?-

Ella se despertó con el cuello dolorido, se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba él

- Leon ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren-

- El doctor dijo que estabas respondiendo bien-

- ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí?-

- Desde hace tres días, hoy apenas despertaste de la cirugía-

- ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- preguntó él sorprendido

- En cuanto supe lo que sucedió tomé el primer avión que encontré-

- La última vez que hablamos no me porté muy amable-

- Déjalo así, yo no debí decirte esas cosas, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado de no hablar de cosas personales- dijo ella

- Discúlpame por lo que dije aquel día-

- No hay problema, mejor trata de descansar, en unos días más podrás volver a tu casa-

- ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?- le preguntó

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo ella

- No, por nada-

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que te mejores- le dijo apretando su mano

Para él fue una sorpresa despertar y encontrar a Helena, pero fue aún mayor cuando se enteró que llevaba varios días cuidando de él, la notó un poco agotada, le pudo haber dicho que fuera a descansar que él estaría bien pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que ella lo dejara solo.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de algunos días Leon finalmente pudo volver a su país, se estaba recuperando rápidamente así que pronto volvería al trabajo, a pesar de haber resultado herido la misión resultó exitosa, el laboratorio fue desmantelado y los culpables estaban siendo enjuiciados, la agencia le dio una licencia por dos semanas para que se recuperara completamente.

Era el primer día después de su regreso, recibió algunas llamadas de sus compañeros preguntando por su estado de salud incluso el presidente Bellamy lo llamó personalmente sin embargo nadie fue a visitarlo, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo moverse por si mismo, caminaba lentamente y a pasos cortos si necesitaba desplazarse de un lugar a otro, pensó en el tiempo en el que estuvo en el hospital y en la mujer que estuvo a su lado a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación o compromiso con él, a Helena no le había importado viajar mas de diez horas en un avión y dormir en un sofá por varios días con tal de acompañarlo, nunca creyó que alguien haría algo así por él, tampoco lo esperaba de Helena ya que ella y él habían perdido contacto por mucho tiempo.

Helena se encontraba afuera del edificio donde vivía Leon, era de noche, había pasado a comprar algo de comer saliendo del trabajo y pensó que quizá él quisiera comer algo, llevaba quince minutos decidiendo si era o no buena idea entrar, respiró profundo, se acercó al timbre, pulsó el botón, una pequeña luz roja se encendió y se escuchó una voz a través de la bocina

- ¿Quién es?-

- Soy yo Helena ¿Puedo subir?- dijo ella

Pasó un minuto antes de que él respondiera, durante ese tiempo ella se convenció de que había sido una mala idea ir, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando de repente se escuchó

- Claro, pasa

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta y encontró a Leon de pie vistiendo un pantalón de chadal y una camiseta de algodón blanca, ella aun se seguía repitiendo que había sido un error ir pero ya era tarde, entonces ella dijo

- Compre algo para cenar pero no quise comer sola ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- le dijo mostrándole las bolsas de papel que tenia en la mano

- Porqué no- dijo

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio, él no se explicaba porque Helena se tomaba tantas atenciones con él, primero el hospital y ahora la cena, ella quizá solo era amable pensó, la vio por un momento y notó que sentía incomoda por la situación, antes de que él dijera algo fue ella quien rompió el silencio

- Disculpa si vine sin avisar antes- dijo ella apenada

- No te preocupes, es solo que-

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Helena ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

- Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- dijo ella sorprendida

- Te quedaste en el hospital todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, y ahora la cena-

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que alguien se preocupe por ti?- dijo ella en tono serio

- No tienes que hacerlo- dijo él serio

- No me estas obligando, es algo que haría por un amigo-

- ¿Amigo?- dijo él impresionado

- Es así como yo te veo-

- No tenía idea-

- Tú no eres cualquier persona para mi Leon, lo que hiciste por Deborah y por mí nadie mas lo hubiera hecho, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

- No quise ser rudo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención-

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, hablaron del trabajo entre otras cosas, él le contó acerca de la misión donde salió herido, sin embargo no le dijo que había vuelto a ver a Ada. Helena perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta que era tarde y tenia que trabajar la mañana siguiente, recogió la mesa, y se despidió de él

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, se fue el tiempo volando-

- No me di cuenta de la hora- dijo él

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a la agencia?- preguntó ella

- Me dieron una licencia por dos semanas pero el doctor dijo que quizá sea menos tiempo-

- Esa es una buena noticia, bueno, es hora de que me vaya, tengo trabajo mañana y tú tienes que descansar- dijo ella despidiéndose

- ¿Volveré a verte mañana?- preguntó él

- ¿De verdad quieres que venga?- preguntó ella sorprendida

- Fue bueno pasar tiempo con una amiga-

- Entonces mañana vendré después del trabajo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Gracias por todo Helena-

- De nada-

Leon comenzó a ver a Helena como una buena amiga, cada noche durante la siguiente semana ella lo visitaba después del trabajo, cenaban juntos y hablaban de su día, cuando él pudo caminar mejor salían a dar paseos por la calle, a él comenzaba a gustarle pasar tiempo con ella, era tímida sin ser aburrida, podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, sin embargo no se atrevía a hablar de Ada y de las cosas que algunas veces le quitaban el sueño.

Había un gran alboroto en la agencia debido a que faltaban unos días para la celebración del cumpleaños del presidente, reunieron a casi todos los agentes del servicio secreto para organizar el plan de seguridad que se utilizaría ese día, el presidente Bellamy quiso romper la tradición y decidió celebrar su fiesta en el salón de eventos de uno de los museos mas importantes de la ciudad, dentro de la lista de invitados se encontraban secretarios de estado, diplomáticos, empresarios importantes y personalidades del mundo del espectáculo. El plan debía ser a prueba de errores, Helena, Paul Martin y tres agentes más fueron designados como escoltas personales de la familia presidencial.

Helena sentía una gran presión encima, de nuevo era escolta del presidente, los últimos días estuvo pensando seriamente en cambiarse de agencia, lo había hablado con Hunnigan y ella quedó en darle una respuesta en cuanto supiera de algún puesto disponible, aun no superaba del todo el incidente de hace dos años y no se sentía capaz de cuidar del presidente como debería. Se enteró que Leon estaba en medio de una operación y estaría fuera del país varios días, ella había comenzado a entablar amistad con algunos compañeros de trabajo, en especial con Paul Martin y Tim Rogers, la hicieron sentir bienvenida desde el primer momento en que se integró al equipo.

Condujo hacia su casa y durante todo el camino no dejo de pensar en Leon y en la misión en la que estaba, de hecho últimamente pensaba mucho en él, Helena trataba de convencerse a si misma que solo se preocupaba por un amigo, sin embargo algo por dentro le decía que sentía algo más que solo amistad y eso la asustaba, ella sabía que él amaba a otra mujer aunque no lo admitiera y eso comenzaba a molestarle un poco, sabia que debía tener cuidado de no enamorarse de él si no quería resultar herida

El ambiente era de total celebración, importantes personalidades se dieron cita para la fiesta de cumpleaños del presidente, al fondo estaba instalada la mesa de honor donde estaría la familia Bellamy, los meseros caminaban a través del lugar sirviendo copas de champaña y diversos bocadillos. Algunos invitados bailaban en la pista de baile, otros mas conversaban entre risas y algunos solo bebían de sus copas. La fiesta transcurría sin problema, Helena, Rogers, Martin y el resto de la escolta presidencial se encontraban en sus puestos atentos ante cualquier contingencia, los invitados seguían llegando, Helena deseaba que terminara la noche, odiaba las multitudes, extrañaba la paz y el silencio de su propia casa, volteó hacia la entrada principal y fue donde lo vio llegar, tenia mas de una semana que no tenía noticias de Leon, él iba vestido de etiqueta con un esmoquin negro y una pequeña rosa roja prendida del traje, la rosa fue capricho del presidente, quería que sus amigos mas cercanos la usaran, ella lo vio desde que entró al salón hasta que tomó su lugar en una de las mesas, él volteó y la saludó levantado ligeramente la mano, ella se sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, fingió hablar con alguien por el radio de su muñeca para que no notaran su reacción.

Leon bebía su segundo vaso de whisky, a pesar de que no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, se estaba divirtiendo, el secretario Smith y su familia era personas agradables, aunque por momentos tenia que evadir las insinuaciones de su hija mayor Nicole, uno de los anfitriones anuncio que el presidente abriría el baile con su esposa, la orquesta comenzó a tocar, todos los invitados estaban atentos al centro de la pista, Leon observó a la pareja bailar y sintió una punzada de envidia, lucían felices como si nada mas existiera en todo el lugar, era una atmosfera emotiva, de pronto vio en una de las ventanas la silueta de una mujer que le pareció conocida, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, se levantó de su asiento si llamar la atención y salió del salón.

Helena observaba a la pareja bailar, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, le recordó el día que sorprendió a sus padres bailando en la cocina, nunca pudo olvidar el amor y la devoción con la que miraban en ese momento, de repente se escuchó una voz en la radio

- Harper tenemos una situación, al parecer hay un intruso en una de las salas del museo, necesito que confirmes esa información y te hagas cargo de él- dijo el jefe Evans al otro lado

- Enterada- contestó

Todo el museo estaba en penumbra, excepto el salón del evento principal, Leon caminó a través de uno de los salones buscando a Ada, se preguntaba el porque estaba ahí, precisamente en el cumpleaños del presidente, buscó en la siguiente sala y fue entonces que la vio vistiendo un vestido rojo de diseño y unos zapatos de tacón alto negro, se acercó a ella y le dijo

- Supongo que vienes a desearle feliz cumpleaños al presidente-

- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, de hecho estoy aquí por otro motivo- dijo ella acercándose a él

- Trabajo quizá- dijo él

- No, me enteré que estuviste herido, fui a verte pero vi que tenías compañía y no quería interrumpir-

- ¿Lo dices por Helena?-

- Fue divertido verla jugar a la enfermera contigo- le dijo acercándose

- No fui un paciente fácil, yo diría que cuidó muy bien de mí-

- Es una mujer con muchas cualidades- le dijo ella en tono irónico

- Si, me pregunto que otros talentos ocultos tendrá- dijo con una sonrisa

A Ada no le gustó la respuesta de Leon, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo escuchó hablar así de una mujer

- ¿Qué somos realmente Tú y yo?- preguntó él tomándola del brazo

- Es difícil de explicar- dijo ella con media sonrisa

- Estoy cansándome de tus respuestas- dijo molesto

- Mi eterno sobreviviente, algún día encontraras la respuesta que estas buscando- le dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de él

En ese momento Ada acercó sus labios y le dio un beso suave al que él correspondió tomándola por la cintura, fue un momento breve, cuando ella rompió el beso lo vio a lo ojos y le dijo

- Tengo que irme, hay alguien buscándote-

El volteó y encontró a Helena en la puerta, Ada aprovecho ese momento para salir por la ventana.

Helena se quedó inmóvil ante la escena que acababa de ver, Leon la miró confuso, ella se comunicó con Evans por radio, le dijo que no había ningún intruso y salió del salón. La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas, al terminar la noche, Helena salió rumbo a su casa, aun estaba afectada por lo que vio en el museo

- Después de todo, hay algo entre ellos - pensó

En el camino pasó a comprar algo de comer y un paquete de cervezas. Condujo hasta llegar a su casa, ella vivía en un vecindario familiar, no era común que una mujer soltera viviera ahí, bajó las bolsas del coche y una voz la llamó desde el porche

- La fiesta terminó hace horas-

Helena nunca imaginó que encontraría a Leon en su casa, estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada vestido aun de etiqueta y con la corbata deshecha, se acercó y le dijo

- Lo sé-

- Parece que vas a tener tu propia fiesta- dijo Leon viendo las bolsas que Helena tenía en la mano

- No creo que sea tan buena como la del presidente- dijo ella

- Al menos estaré con alguien conocido sin tener que fingir que me importa lo que dice-

- Entonces, ¿Quieres pasar?-

Entraron a la casa, había una chimenea y sobre ella algunas fotos familiares al igual que en las paredes, era un lugar muy espacioso, se podía sentir que ahí vivió una familia, Helena entro a la cocina mientras Leon veía las fotos que colgaban de la pared, en una de ellas estaban dos niñas con vestidos idénticos, una sonreía mientras que la mas alta tenia una mirada tímida.

- Odiaba cuando nos hacían vestir igual- dijo Helena detrás de él

- Siempre fuiste mas tímida ¿No?-

- Deborah era la niña de papá, mis padres cumplían todos sus caprichos, siempre estaba alegre, era como una fuerza que arrasaba con todo a su paso, fue muy popular en la escuela, muchos chicos querían salir con ella, incluso hubo uno que me invitó a salir solo para acercarse a mi hermana, fue tan vergonzoso- en ese momento ella le entregó una botella de cerveza

- ¿Y como fueron tus padres contigo?- preguntó él

- Cuando tus padres eligen un favorito, difícilmente puedes luchar contra con eso, cuando era niña traté de sacar las mejores notas, fui la mejor de mi clase hasta la universidad, me gradué con honores de la academia, pero para ellos Deborah era su mundo, un día me cansé de tratar de llamar su atención, decidí que viviría para mi misma, por eso cuando supieron que me convertiría en policía dieron el grito en el cielo-

- Tus padres no fueron justos contigo-

- No los juzgo, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, sabes, me alegro de que no hayan visto a Deborah como la vimos al final-

Helena encendió la chimenea y los dos se sentaron en la alfombra, después del beso con Ada, él se sentía confundido, porque ella había actuado así, era una mujer llena de misterios de los cuales ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado, estar en la casa de Helena solo hizo que hiciera odiar mas su soledad, el ambiente hogareño que se respiraba hacia que se preguntara las mismas cosas que le quitaban el sueño, dio un trago largo a su cerveza, volteo y vio que ella no quitaba la vista del fuego, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, él quería explicarle lo que sucedió en el museo, ella siempre había sido honesta, por extraño que fuera sentía que le debía una explicación acerca de lo que ella vio.

- Helena, acerca de lo que viste en la fiesta..- en ese momento ella lo interrumpió

- Entonces Ada y Tú… después de todo si fuiste tras ella ¿No?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Ella y tú son pareja-

- La verdad no sé lo que somos- dijo él mirando el fuego

- Pero yo vi que..-

- Nunca he comprendido porque Ada hace esas cosas, me pregunto si en verdad siente algo por mí o solo soy un juego para ella, han sido varios años, y ya comienzo a hartarme de sus juegos- dijo molesto

- ¿Nunca se lo has preguntado?-

- Lo he hecho muchas veces, pero nunca responde y huye sin decir nada, he salido con otras mujeres pero al final siempre termino como al principio, últimamente me he preguntado si mi trabajo me está empezando a cobrar un precio-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

- A veces pienso como hubiera sido mi vida si no fuera agente, si jamás hubiera pasado nada en Raccon City-

Helena sabía que para él era muy difícil hablar de esas cosas, ella solo se limitó a escucharlo, por su mirada supo que él estaba sufriendo, sintió ganas de consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, estuvo a punto de ceder pero al final dejó sus sentimientos a un lado, tenía que ser objetiva si realmente quería ayudarlo.

- No debes pensar en eso, porque mejor no piensas en la gente que has ayudado, en las veces que has evitado que se repita lo de Raccon City, ninguno de los agentes que conozco harían lo que tú haces sin pedir algo a cambio, trata de ver el lado bueno de lo que haces-

- No lo había pensado de esa manera- dijo

- Yo sé que no es fácil después de todo lo que has vivido y de las cosas que has visto, con respecto a Ada, si crees que vale la pena luchar por ella hazlo, así te darás cuenta si tienen futuro, si no es así, entonces trata de seguir con tu vida, deja de hacerte preguntas y mejor busca respuestas- le dijo ella

Leon quedó sorprendido de las palabras de Helena, sobre todo porque tenía razón, debía buscar respuestas en lugar de estar haciéndose preguntas, volteo a ver a Helena y vio que dibujaba figuras en la alfombra con uno de sus dedos, hablar con ella fue lo mejor que hizo, vió el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea y marcaba las 3 a.m., se levantó del suelo, Helena lo siguió, tomó su chaqueta del sillón y le dijo

- Ya es muy tarde, tus vecinos van a creer cosas que no son-

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan, pero tienes razón, es tarde-

- Gracias por todo Helena, eres una gran amiga-

- No me agradezcas, si puedo ayudarte sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿No?-

- Lo mismo digo, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos después?

- Claro-

Una vez que se fue, Helena volvió a sentarse frente al fuego, esta vez con una botella de vino que guardaba en su cocina, le afectó enterarse que él todavía sentía algo fuerte por Ada, sabía que no debía poner sus ojos en él, pero no pudo evitarlo, se tomó de golpe la copa de vino y se sirvió otra, la imagen del beso en el museo la perseguiría por un tiempo, tomó su copa y dio un sorbo, esa noche definitivamente no conciliaría el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

QUIERO AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZON A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, NO SOY LA MEJOR ESCRITORA PERO TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO ^^, GRACIAS A **Ary Valenfield, pakoharper, luisharper, Scott Young, Jill Filth y Kmich** POR SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESTE PEQUEÑO PROYECTO. AQUÍ LES TENGO UN NUEVO AVANCE, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

XOXO

ADDIE REDFIELD

Era sábado por la mañana, Leon se encontraba de descanso, salió a hacer algunos recados temprano, entró a su departamento con la correspondencia en la mano cuando de repente sonó su móvil, se fijó en la pantalla y vio que era Hunnigan

- Se supone que hoy es mi descanso- dijo irritado

- Lo sé, pero esto es importante, tenemos información de un científico que desarrolla virus para venderlos en el mercado negro, lo han buscado por varios años pero finalmente logramos hacer contacto con él, acabo de enviarte todo lo que se refiere a este hombre, la agencia hizo contacto con él bajo la identidad de una pareja de inversionistas que harán un donativo a su investigación, este fin de semana acordaron reunirse en Hanauma Bay, tu misión es hacerte pasar por uno de los inversionistas y obtener la muestras de los virus que tiene en su poder antes de su captura-

- Entiendo, pero sabes que nunca he hecho una operación infiltrado-

- No te preocupes, tú compañera tiene experiencia en operaciones de este tipo, ella te apoyara con ello-

- De acuerdo, solo espero y no me envíes con una novata-

Hawai era un lugar hermoso en esa época del año, desde el avión Helena pudo ver la belleza de la isla, el mar se veía como un hermoso cristal azul desde el cielo, llegó al hotel donde se hospedaría, subió a su habitación, la agencia reservó una de las mejores suites del hotel, todo estaba preparado para hacerle creer a todos que eran un matrimonio de gente acomodada, un auto de lujo los recogería a las ocho en punto para ir al restaurante y reunirse con el Doctor Jacobs y su esposa, vio el reloj de pared era las 4 pm, tenía cuatro horas para alistarse y ponerse de acuerdo con su compañero acerca de la historia que le dirían al doctor, deshizo sus maletas y decidió tomar un baño, se sentía cansada, nadie sabía que había sido transferida del servicio secreto a agente de campo, hace apenas dos días le dieron la noticia y ahora estaba en su primer trabajo como agente, el agua y las sales de baño estaban surtiendo efecto, cerró los ojos y se relajó en la tina.

El vuelo se había retrasado cerca de una hora, Leon apenas tuvo tiempo de empacar algunas cosas antes de abordar, llegó al hotel y subió a la habitación que habían reservado para él, se preguntaba quién sería su compañera en esta misión, nunca antes había hecho un trabajo infiltrado y eso le molestaba, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie dentro, dejó su maleta y salió al balcón a contemplar el atardecer.

Helena se despertó con el ruido de la puerta, tomó una toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió del baño, quizá era una de las asistentes del hotel pensó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Leon.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él

- ¿Eres tú mi compañero?- preguntó ella

- ¿Desde cuando eres agente de campo?-

- Me trasfirieron hace dos días, este es mi primer trabajo-

- ¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?- le dijo molesto

- No tuve tiempo de despedirme de nadie, en cuanto me dieron la noticia me enviaron aquí, tú debes saber mejor que nadie como es este trabajo-

- Lo sé, creo que de nuevo seremos compañeros-

Helena se dio cuenta que solo traía puesta una toalla, trató de cubrirse con los brazos pero ya era demasiado tarde, sintió el peso de su mirada sobre ella, no sabía si moverse o quedarse ahí a esperar su reacción, notó como la veía detenidamente, en sus ojos pudo ver algo más que simple asombro y eso la puso nerviosa, ella empezó a sentir como su respiración comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más pesada, debía hacer algo antes de que algo más sucediera, en ese momento ella dijo

- Será mejor que me vista, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con nuestra historia-

-¿De qué historia hablas?-

- La de la de nuestro falso matrimonio, tenemos que contarles a todos la misma historia, un error y todo se viene abajo-

Ella entró al baño a vestirse, mientras Leon salió al balcón, ni la vista de la puesta del sol de la tarde pudo ayudarlo a borrar de su mente la imagen de Helena vistiendo únicamente una toalla, se sentía tan alterado como un adolescente, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, quizá por eso fue su reacción pensó, solo esperaba que ella no lo hubiese notado.

Después de revisar los documentos que envío la agencia acerca de sus identidades y de afinar los detalles de su historia, llegaron al restaurante donde ya se encontraba el doctor Jacobs y su esposa justo antes de entrar Leon le dijo a ella

- ¿Estas lista?-

- Si, tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, una vez que lo hagamos todo será más fácil-

- Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, me siento como un novato en mi primer día-

- Oye somos compañeros, todo va a salir bien, solo tenemos que fingir que estamos enamorados y lo demás es de rutina, vamos será sencillo–

Justo antes de entrar, Leon la abrazó por la cintura, caminaron hacia la mesa donde los esperaban, se presentaron como Dean y Sarah Tyler, una pareja de inversionistas en bienes raíces, Nick Jacobs era un hombre agradable al igual que su esposa Martha, conversaron acerca de varios temas hasta que Martha dijo

- Se ven tan bien juntos, me recuerdan mucho a mi Nick y a mí cuando éramos recién casados, antes todo era diversión, viajes, salir de compras pero pasa el tiempo y todo empieza a volverse aburrido, déjame darte un consejo Sarah no dejes que tu esposo te cambie por el trabajo- dijo ella dando un sorbo a su bebida

- Lo voy a tomar en cuenta- dijo Helena con una sonrisa

- Disculpen a mi esposa, suele hacer este tipo de comentarios cuando bebe demasiado- dijo Nick molesto

- Mejor hablemos del motivo por el que estamos aquí- dijo Leon

- Nick, me dijiste que saldríamos a divertirnos no a una cena de negocios- dijo Martha furiosa

- Martha no hagas una escena- dijo Nick apretándola del brazo

Martha comenzó a llorar, estaba ebria y fuera de sí, Helena notó que la cena se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que hacer algo, tenían poco tiempo antes de recuperar las muestras, tomó a Martha de la mano y le dijo

- ¿Por qué no salimos un momento en lo que ellos terminan de hablar?-

- Claro- dijo sonriendo

Helena y la esposa de Jacobs caminaron a la salida, Leon notó la mirada lasciva de Nick sobre Helena y eso le molestó, bebió el resto de su bebida de un golpe y ordenó una más, trató de recordar todo lo que le dijo Helena acerca de su historia y de cómo hacerla creíble para todos, en ese momento Nick dijo

- Tu esposa es muy bella, aunque un poco joven para ti-

- Lo mismo digo de Martha, parece que no es feliz contigo- le dijo con sarcasmo

- Ella no entiende mi trabajo, trato de salvar vidas y ella solo quiere divertirse, dejemos eso y mejor dime, la última vez que hablamos dijiste que tenias un donativo para mi investigación, cuando vi la cantidad honestamente no lo podía creer-

- Todo sea por hacer una buena obra-

- Eso habla bien de ti Dean- dijo Nick

- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ahora está investigando, usted sabe, necesito tener algo que presumir a mis amigos en el club-

Nick se puso nervioso, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, por otro lado, era mucho dinero en juego, hace años que ya no investigaba acerca de alguna enfermedad, ahora las creaba y las vendía al mejor postor, Dean Tyler era un hombre astuto y no sería tan fácil engañarlo entonces pensó si le mostraba su laboratorio y algunos datos de algún trabajo anterior, quizá con eso no lo descubriría.

- Claro, déjame arreglar algunos detalles y te muestro los avances de mi último trabajo, porque no vienen mañana Sarah y tú a nuestra casa, solo necesito que tu esposa se haga cargo de Martha, no quiero otra escena como la de hoy-

- Esta bien, le diré a Sarah que acompañe a Martha-

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Helena regresara con una Martha más tranquila, después de la cena, un grupo comenzó a tocar y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar en el centro de una pequeña pista de baile, Nick conversaba con el grupo sin dejar de mirar a Helena, ella se dio cuenta que él no dejaba coquetear con ella sin importarle que su esposa estuviera presente, ella desviaba la mirada hacia Leon quien se dio cuenta de la situación, la tomó de la mano y le dijo

- ¿Bailamos?-

- Si, vamos- y se levantaron de la mesa

Caminaron hacia la pista y una vez ahí él la atrajo hacia si, ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, temía que él se diera cuenta de cuanto le afectaba estar tan cerca de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos, a juzgar por lo que vio en ellos, él tampoco era inmune a su proximidad. Leon jamás pensó que el perfume de Helena lo perturbaría tanto, de repente de lo único que era consciente era del aroma a Jazmín y de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos. Bailaron un par de canciones antes de que Nick y Martha se acercaran a ellos rompiendo la magia del momento.

- Perdón pero Nick y yo tenemos que irnos, mañana será un gran día, no lleguen tarde- dijo Martha con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes- dijo Helena

- Aquí tienen, esta es la dirección, confío en que no se pierdan en el camino- dijo Nick entregándole una tarjeta a Leon

- Créeme estaremos ahí-

Los Jacobs se despidieron, Nick le dio un beso en la mano a Helena y salieron del lugar. Leon y Helena esperaron hasta que la otra pareja subiera a su auto, pagaron la cuenta y dejaron el restaurante. El coche de la agencia los llevó de nuevo hasta el hotel, durante todo el camino no cruzaron palabra, Leon sabía que la visita de mañana era importante, una vez que le mostrara el laboratorio buscaría la forma de obtener las muestras, volteó a ver a Helena quien miraba el camino por la ventana, si pensaba que Ada Wong era un misterio, Helena cada vez lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, nunca imaginó que ella trabajó como agente infiltrado, un trabajo tan peligroso como el suyo, la forma en la que ella adoptó su papel de esposa amorosa lo dejó sin palabras, durante la conversación con los Jacobs se transformó en otra persona lejos de la mujer tímida y recta que él conocía. Llegaron finalmente al hotel y antes de entrar al ascensor ella le dijo

- Yo subiré en un rato, quiero dar un paseo por la playa-

- ¿No es muy tarde para ir a la playa?-

- No, fue un día muy difícil y quiero relajarme un poco-

- Como digas, entonces te veo después- y cerró la puerta del ascensor

Helena esperaba que la brisa del mar le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, la misión marchaba bien, Nick había mordido el anzuelo ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que sentía por Leon era cada vez más fuerte, no quería que eso afectara su trabajo y sobre todo su relación con él, ella sabía que Leon solo tenía ojos para Ada Wong e intentar cambiar ese hecho sería una pérdida de tiempo, él amaba a esa mujer lo veía cada vez que hablaban de ella, entonces se dijo a si misma

- Tienes que olvidarte de él, ese hombre no es para ti, no necesitas más problemas en tu vida-

Siguió caminando por la orilla, el viento cada vez se sentía con más fuerza, decidió que lo mejor era volver al hotel, tomó el camino de regreso y fue entonces que lo vio caminando hacia donde estaba ella

- Pensé que no te gustaban las playas de noche- dijo ella

- Quería saber porque a la gente le gusta venir aquí a esta hora-

- ¿Y qué tal?-

- No está mal, ¿Así que agente infiltrado?- dijo él

- Cuando era policía recibí entrenamiento, hice algunos trabajos infiltrada, supongo que por eso me enviaron aquí-

- Vaya, me sorprendí cuando te vi en el hotel, nunca antes había estado en un trabajo así, sabes me alegro de que seas tú mi compañera- le dijo tomándole la mano

- Lo haces bien para ser novato- le dijo apretando su mano

Un momento después Leon la acercó a él y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella lo vio a los ojos y notó un brillo en ellos que jamás había visto, acarició su mejilla suavemente y le dijo

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- dijo ella

- No lo sé - le dijo él en tono suave

Era su oportunidad de alejarse, pero no pudo, todos sus sentidos estaban conectados en ese momento especial, quizá sería lo único que tendría de él pensó, pasara lo que pasara lo tomaría para cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y seguir adelante, de pronto sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella y todo dejó de tener sentido. Leon simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, Helena era su compañera y sobre todo su amiga, pensó que lo rechazaría sin embargo ella se aferró a su cuello y fue que supo que también sentía lo mismo que él, ella le devolvió el beso entregándole una parte de si en él, cuando finalmente la cordura volvió a él, rompió el beso, la miró a los ojos y le dijo

- No pude evitarlo, yo…-

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios y le dijo

- No digas que lo sientes, al menos por esta noche-

Caminaron al hotel y se prepararon para dormir, tenían que concentrarse en el trabajo de mañana, después hablarían de lo que sucedió en la playa.

La residencia de los Jacobs se encontraba en una zona exclusiva de la isla, era una casa grande con una enorme piscina en el jardín, si los Jacobs tenían tanto dinero para que pedirían donativos pensó Leon, volteó a ver a su compañera que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostada sobre el asiento

- ¿Te sientes bien_

- Sí, estoy bien ¿Y tú estás listo?

- Claro, terminemos esto de una vez-

La primera persona que los recibió fue Martha, les mostró la casa y los llevó al salón donde ya los esperaba Nick

- Vaya, me alegra que estén aquí-

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos- dijo Helena

- Pero bueno no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Nick

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas la isla?, además me gustaría hacer algunas compras antes de volver - le dijo Helena a Martha

- Por supuesto, nos vamos a divertir juntas-

Martha salió y Helena se despidió de Leon, como parte de su actuación le dio un beso breve en los labios y salieron de la casa, ya se habían hecho cargo de la esposa de Jacobs ahora tenía que conocer el laboratorio de Nick, salieron del salón y Nick le dijo

- Te mostrare todo acerca de mi último trabajo, el laboratorio no esta lejos-

Llegaron a las instalaciones, que a simple vista parecía una bodega de almacenaje, dentro de ellas había equipo de laboratorio muy sofisticado, se encontraban unas cuatro personas trabajando, Leon trató de memorizar cada detalle del lugar, el plan era obtener las muestras esa misma noche, Nick se encontraba dando instrucciones sus empleados, aprovecho para ver con más detalle como funcionaba todo dentro del laboratorio, las notas que estaban sobre las mesas no aportaron nada nuevo, sin embargo al fondo notó que había una escalera que conducía a un sótano, para entrar solicitaba una clave de acceso, lo que era extraño si nada más había cuatro personas trabajando, Nick lo llevo a una sala de juntas un poco improvisada y le mostro prototipos de vacunas para algunos virus ya conocidos por estar en manos equivocadas. Cuando finalmente terminó la presentación Nick dijo

- Como puedes ver eso es lo que hacemos aquí, por personas como tú es que seguimos trabajando para tratar de mejorar el mundo, acerca del donativo-

- La transferencia ya fue hecha esta mañana-

- Entonces vayamos a celebrar, yo invito-

Pasaron el resto del día en un club exclusivo, se reunieron con unos amigos de Nick, Leon fingió interés todo el tiempo pero en realidad solo contaba las horas para que todo terminara.

Era pasada de las diez, Leon estaba en la habitación del hotel preparando su equipo, Helena tenía dos horas de retraso y no tenía noticias de ella, buscó en su móvil algún mensaje pero no había nada, ya no quiso esperarla más, tomó sus armas y salió a buscar las muestras. Llegó al laboratorio y entró por uno de los conductos de aire que daban al exterior, una vez dentro fue hacia el sótano que extrañamente se encontraba abierto, bajó las escaleras y comenzó a buscar entre los documentos alguna prueba cuando una voz conocida le dijo

- Llegas tarde, te estás perdiendo de toda la diversión- dijo Ada en tono sarcástico

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Lo de siempre, alguien tiene que trabajar mientras algunos están de vacaciones-

- Pues no estoy tomando el sol precisamente-

- Que lástima, es un lugar hermoso-

- No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo él

Leon buscó por todo el lugar sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Ada, revisó cada estante en busca de alguna pista, hasta que notó que uno de los libros de los estantes era diferente al resto, lo abrió y vio que era cubierta nada más, dentro estaban cinco tubos de ensayo, eran las muestras que buscaban, los tomó y al momento de guardarlos Ada, que se encontraba detrás de él le dijo

- Gracias por tu ayuda agente Kennedy, de no ser por ti jamás las hubiera encontrado-

-¿De veras crees que te las vas llevar fácilmente?-

-¿Por qué no?-

Ada trató de quitarle los tubos de ensayo y comenzaron a forcejear, Helena entró al sótano, al ver que estaba atacando a Leon, sacó su arma y le apuntó,

- Atrás Ada-

- Vaya, creo que llegó tu salvadora, pero no tenemos por qué ser tan rudos Helena- dijo levantando las manos

En ese momento se encendieron las alarmas en el edificio, entraron dos guardias y Nick entonces él dijo

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ada aprovechó la confusión para tratar de quitarle los tubos de ensayo, Leon puso resistencia sin embargo ella logró quedarse con tres de ellos, antes de escapar por una de las ventanas dijo

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda agentes-

Leon no podía creer que Ada los delatara, aunque viniendo de ella era normal utilizarlo para conseguir sus propósitos, volteó a ver su compañera que tenía la mirada llena de ira y la escuchó decir en voz baja

- Maldita seas Ada Wong-

Los guardias no dejaban de apuntarles con sus armas, Nick sacó una pistola de su chaqueta, se acercó y les dijo

- ¿Agentes?, ¿Acaso es una broma?, algo, nadie se burla de Nick Jacobs y vive para contarlo-

Apuntó a la cabeza de Helena, en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, se escuchó como entraban los federales rompiendo las ventanas, los guardias salieron a enfrentarlos pero eran demasiados, Nick se asustó, trató de tomar a Helena de rehén, Leon aprovecho un descuido de él para someterlo y quitarle el arma.

Nick y el resto de los hombres fueron detenidos, los federales se hicieron cargo de ellos, Leon y Helena volvieron a hotel a empacar sus cosas, ella notó que estaba molesto, trató de hablarle pero él no respondió hasta que finalmente él le dijo

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo?-

- Estaba haciendo mi parte con Martha-

- Teníamos un plan, venimos aquí por un trabajo y debías estar aquí a la hora que acordamos, Ada se llevó las muestras ahora toda la misión es un fracaso- espetó furioso

-Yo también estaba trabajando y si no me crees entonces toma esto-

Helena sacó de su bolso un pequeño estuche negro y se lo entregó, Leon lo abrió, entonces ella dijo

- Aquí están las muestras y los datos que culpan a Jacobs-

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

- Martha se enteró que su esposo planeaba escapar con el dinero que le dimos, encontró los pasajes de avión de él y su asistente, quería vengarse de alguna forma, entonces la convencí de que lo entregara, ella sabía que se llevaría las pruebas que buscábamos, le dije que la ayudaría, que no iría a la cárcel si cooperaba, me dio las muestras y los archivos, vine a buscarte pero ya era tarde, después de todo me alegra que Ada se fuera con las manos vacías –

Leon se quedó sin palabras, jamás pensó que Martha delataría a su propio esposo y sobre todo que Helena la persuadiera de entregarlo, tomó el estuche y lo guardó en su chaqueta, salieron del hotel para tomar su vuelo de regreso.

El auto de la agencia se detuvo frente a la casa de Helena, ella bajó su equipaje y caminó a hacia la puerta, estaba tan molesta que no se había dado cuenta de que Leon la había seguido, justo cuando sacó sus llaves él dijo

- ¿Todo bien?-

- Si, solo estoy cansada es todo-

- Helena, perdón por lo que dije en el hotel, estaba molesto porque pensé que todo había salido mal, de no ser por ti toda la operación hubiera sido un fracaso-

-Yo debí avisarte que tardaría más tiempo, pero no pude, así que no todo es culpa tuya-

- Lo importante es que al final salieron las cosas bien-

- Sabes pudimos haber muerto, yo tampoco entiendo a Ada, hace dos años dijiste que podíamos confiar en ella, pero ahora no sé qué pensar, estuve a punto de sacar mi arma y dispararle entonces me di cuenta que todo hubiera sido peor-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Porque no me perdonarías si le algo le pasa a esa mujer, no necesitas decirme lo que sientes por ella, es algo que cualquiera puede ver- le dijo ella con tristeza

- Fue un día muy difícil, mejor descansa, te ves mal Harper-

- Tienes razón, que descanses Leon-

Durante el camino a su departamento Leon no dejó de pensar en todo lo que pasó en esos últimos días, notó que a Helena le afectaban sus sentimientos por Ada por la manera en que lo dijo, pensó en hablar con ella, pero siendo honesto en ese momento se encontraba confundido tras lo sucedido durante la misión, su reacción al verla casi desnuda, la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos durante el baile en el restaurante y sobre todo después del beso en la playa donde perdió el poco control que le quedaba, últimamente comenzaba a tener dudas acerca de lo que sentía por Ada, siempre estuvo seguro de su amor por ella pero ahora después de varios años llegaba una mujer que lo afectaba de un modo que nadie más lo había hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Los teléfonos no dejaron de sonar desde la mañana, su constante sonar comenzaba a ser irritante para Helena que trataba de llenar un informe desde hacía más de dos horas, trató de concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador pero fue inútil, apagó la computadora, tomó su teléfono móvil y salió de la oficina a tomar un poco de aire. Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente del jardín y miró a las aves que corrían a través del patio principal, las cosas en el trabajo iban bien, sus nuevos compañeros eran amables, le daban consejos, bromeaban e incluso la invitaban a salir con ellos de vez en cuando, definitivamente se sentía más cómoda en su nuevo puesto como agente de campo. Abrió su teléfono y buscó el último mensaje que Leon le había enviado hace más de un mes, lo único que decía era que había llegado bien y que más vale que pagara la apuesta que perdió cuando volviera, cada vez que lo leía no podía evitar sonreír y recordar como perdió jugando a los dardos en el bar, ella era muy buena con su puntería sin embargo cada vez que era su turno él jugaba alguna broma o decía algo a propósito para que fallara, así que ahora tenía pagarle la cena cuando regresara.

Después de volver de Hawái no mencionaron el incidente del beso, sin embargo Helena no dejó de pensar en ello, por un instante creyó que él sentía algo por ella pero al ver que Leon no nunca volvió a hablar de lo que sucedió, llegó a la conclusión de que quizá fue la presión que tenían en ese momento, se había dicho a si misma que cerraría ese capítulo en su vida pero lejos de eso solo logro hacer que sus sentimientos se hicieran más profundos y dolorosos, una noche después de meditarlo decidió que trataría de olvidarse del amor que sentía por él aunque eso iba a ser difícil ya que eran buenos amigos, no quería alejarlo y perder su amistad, así que lo del beso era un asunto cerrado. Leyó una vez más el mensaje antes de guardar su teléfono, ella tenía noticias de Leon gracias a la agencia sin embargo por razones de seguridad estaba prohibido mantener algún tipo de contacto durante un trabajo, solo deseaba que todo saliera bien y que volviera a salvo, miró su reloj, ya tenía más de una hora afuera, se levantó y caminó hacia las oficinas.

Leon se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo como apoyo en una operación, habían pasado solo algunos días después de la misión en Hawái y fue llamado de nuevo, esa era la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo, no había tiempo de tener una vida, normalmente estaría molesto, sin embargo esta vez deseaba irse un tiempo aunque fuera por trabajo, necesitaba alejarse un poco de Helena y aclarar sus ideas, no quería arruinar las cosas con ella, era su amiga, desde que se hicieron más cercanos él había dejado de sentirse solo, todos los días después del trabajo ella lo visitaba o quedaban de verse en un lugar para hablar de su día en la agencia o de cualquier otra cosa, Helena se estaba convirtiendo en una parte importante de él y no quería arriesgarse a perderla, después de pensarlo mucho se dijo a si mismo que quizá estaba confundiendo la amistad con amor, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de atención de una mujer.

Era viernes por la noche, Helena estaba revisando unos archivos que le fueron enviados en la mañana, el resto de los agentes se habían marchado hace horas, estaba agotada, solo quería llegar a su casa, tomar un baño caliente y dormir, apagó las luces y salió de la oficina, caminó al estacionamiento cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos

- ¡Helena!-

- ¿Martin?-

- Vaya, no te has olvidado de mí-

- Claro que no, ¿Y ahora qué te trae por aquí?-

- Los muchachos y yo vamos a ir al bar de siempre, y queremos saber si quisieras acompañarnos, tú sabes por los viejos tiempos-

Helena se sentía muy cansada, pero no quería parecer grosera con sus antiguos compañeros, así que aceptó la invitación. Llegó al bar y en una de las mesas de fondo estaban Paul Martin, Mark Nell y el resto de los muchachos de su equipo, se acercó y saludó a todos, se sentó con ellos y ordenó una cerveza, durante la conversación los chicos le hacían bromas por su cambio de trabajo, ella no se tomó nada en serio solo sonreía y les seguía el juego, era la única mujer en la mesa sin embargo no se sentía incomoda, ya estaba acostumbrada a su lenguaje y a su forma de divertirse, ordenaron otra ronda de cervezas y siguieron pasando el rato.

El vuelo salió con tres horas de retraso, después de llenar informes durante todo el día, Leon lo único que deseaba era regresar a su país y que no lo molestaran las próximas dos semanas, había trabajado más de un mes sin parar, llegó a su departamento, dejó su equipaje tras la puerta y revisó los mensajes de la contestadora, encontró uno de Helena de hace más de una semana que decía:

"Hey Kennedy, no sé cuando vuelvas pero en cuanto llegues avísame que aun estas vivo, encontré un lugar excelente para pagar la apuesta sabes que soy una mujer de palabra, llámame, adiós"

Apagó la máquina y comenzó a sonreír, tomó su móvil y marcó el número de ella, sonó varias veces y no contestó, siguió insistiendo hasta que escuchó que tomaron la llamada pero en ese momento volvieron a cortar, era muy tarde y Helena no acostumbraba a salir de noche, marcó a su casa y nadie respondió, temió que algo le hubiera pasado, si alguien quisiera hacerle daño ella podía defenderse muy bien sola, no quiso seguir sacando conclusiones así que tomó sus llaves y salió a buscarla.

En el bar las risas no paraban, después de varias rondas Mark Nell estaba contando algunos chistes, Helena estaba pasando un buen rato con sus ex compañeros, algunos de ellos ya estaban algo pasados de copas pero el ambiente era agradable dentro del grupo, Martin comenzó a contar otra historia de sus días como policía cuando Helena sintió que alguien se acercaba a la mesa, quizá era la camarera pensó cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le decía

- Deberías estar más al pendiente de tu teléfono-

Leon estaba detrás de ella con cara de pocos amigos, llevaba más de una hora buscándola hasta que uno de los guardias de las oficinas le dijo que escuchó que un agente la había invitado a un bar del centro, Helena volteó a verlo estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero fue Paul quien hablo

- Vaya, si es el agente Kennedy en persona, ¿A que debemos el honor?- dijo en tono de sarcasmo

- Martin, cuanto tiempo de no vernos,- dijo Leon en el mismo tono sarcástico

- Es lo que digo, pero vamos ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?, ¿O prefieres el bar privado del presidente?-

- Me da lo mismo y lo sabes-

- Entonces siéntate y cuéntanos alguna de tus historias de héroe- dijo Martin con veneno

-¿Cuál es tu problema Martin?- dijo Leon molesto

- Paul, ya basta, discúlpenme chicos pero ya tengo que irme- dijo Helena irritada

- No te preocupes, y olvídate de Martin ya sabes que cuando bebe es otra persona- dijo Mark

- Gracias por invitarme, hasta luego-

Se levantó de la mesa, despidió de todos y tomó a Leon del brazo

- ¿Nos vamos?-

Leon la abrazó por la espalda y salieron del bar, caminaron hasta el auto de ella, Helena subió y tomó el camino a su casa, él la siguió hasta que llegaron, una vez ahí ella dijo

- No tenías que acompañarme, pero gracias como quiera-

- Te llamé varias veces ¿Por qué no contestaste?-

- Había demasiado ruido que no lo escuché, pero dime ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

- Hace unas horas, llamé a tu casa pero nadie contestó, por un instante pensé que te había pasado algo-

Helena se alegró de que él se preocupara por ella y le dijo

- Salí tarde de la oficina y los muchachos me invitaron al bar, todo iba bien hasta que llegaste y Paul se portó como un idiota, no entiendo porque te odia tanto-

- Cuando era parte del servicio secreto Martin y yo éramos compañeros, de hecho fuimos amigos, yo era unos años menor que él así que tenía menos experiencia, sin embargo en las pruebas de aptitud yo era mejor-

-Entonces ¿Paul te envidiaba?-

-Tal vez, poco a poco fui ganando el respeto de todos por mi trabajo, incluso gané la confianza del presidente, eso fue algo que Paul no soportó-

- O sea que tú lograste llegar más alto que él en menos tiempo-

- Así fue, por cierto escuché tu mensaje, estoy esperando a que pagues la apuesta perdedora- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Oye, en parte perdí por tu culpa y lo sabes, pero ya no pienso discutir eso, me recomendaron un restaurante italiano donde sirven buen vino y una excelente pasta, así que ponte tu mejor traje porque hay que vestir elegante para entrar-

- ¿Estas segura?, suena caro- dijo sorprendido

- Por el dinero no te preocupes, puedo darme ese gusto, así que tú escoge el día-

- ¿Te parece mañana por la noche?-

- Me parece bien, llamaré mañana para reservar ¿Está bien a las 8 en punto?- dijo ella

- Si está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-

- Si, hasta mañana-

Leon la observó alejarse, ella caminó hacia el porche, de repente se detuvo, volteó y sus miradas se encontraron, estuvo a punto de ir hacia él y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañó los últimos días pero no podía hacerlo, solo se despidió de él con un gesto y entró a la casa.

Era un típico sábado por la noche en el restaurante Bella Notte, fue una suerte que Helena consiguiera una mesa disponible, el lugar era refinado, todas las mesas estaban decoradas en tonos claros con detalles dorados, en cada una había un pequeño arreglo de flores con un par de velas en el centro, un mesero se acercó y le dio la carta para ordenar sin embargo le dijo que esperaba a alguien, después de que el mesero se fue se levantó de la mesa y fue al tocador a arreglarse el vestido. Leon llegó al restaurante y lo primero que vio fue la fila de personas que trataban de conseguir una mesa, se preguntaba si Helena no estaba dentro de la multitud, entró al lugar y la buscó entre la gente pero no la encontró, un asistente lo acompañó a la mesa reservada a nombre de ella, todo era demasiado ostentoso, con una cena en el lugar de siempre habría bastado pensó, revisó la carta de vinos, trató de llamar a alguien para ordenar y fue entonces que la vio caminar entre las mesas, usaba un vestido azul marino por encima de la rodilla y un escote en V por el frente sin mangas, en la cintura solo llevaba una cinta con una flor del mismo color que el vestido, unas sandalias a juego le daba el toque de elegancia a su atuendo, Helena se acercó y le dijo

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-

- No, acabo de ordenar algo-

- Fui al tocador a arreglarme un poco el vestido, para ser honesta no estoy acostumbrada a vestir así-

- Te ves bien, lo digo en serio-

Helena notó que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quizá el vestido era exagerado, debió elegir algo más discreto pero la vendedora la convenció de que le quedaba bien para su figura y edad, se sentó frente a él y buscó en la carta algo para ordenar, tomaron su pedido y se quedaron solos en la mesa, entonces fue él quien rompió el silencio

- Bonito lugar, no había escuchado de él-

- Yo tampoco, uno de los chicos de la oficina trajo a su novia aquí, habló de lo bueno que era el vino y la comida, me dio curiosidad conocerlo pero no quise venir sola, por cierto gracias por venir-

- De nada-

Mientras esperaban su orden, trataron de ponerse al día después de más de un mes de no verse, ella le contó de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y de su nuevo puesto, él trató de estar atento a su conversación sin embargo era imposible teniéndola frente a él usando ese vestido, si esa era su manera de vestir para cenar con un amigo no quería saber que usaría en una cita con otro hombre, Helena era joven y muy bonita quizá tuviera algún pretendiente buscando una oportunidad, la idea de verla saliendo con alguien más lo irritó tanto que no pudo ocultar su enojo

- ¿Estas bien?, te ves molesto- preguntó Helena

- Estoy bien, ¿Por qué tardan tanto en traer la orden?- dijo tratando de disimular su enfado

- El lugar está lleno, quizá fue mala idea venir aquí ¿No crees?- dijo ella

- No, el lugar está bien, tú sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes-

El camarero les llevó su orden y la botella de vino, estaban disfrutando de su cena, de repente Leon sintió que alguien los observaba, volteó y vio que era un hombre que no dejaba de ver a Helena, quizá era algún conocido de ella por lo que preguntó

- El hombre de la mesa del fondo no deja de mirarte ¿lo conoces?-

Ella levantó la vista y lo reconoció enseguida

- Es Drew Lowell un ex compañero de la academia con el que salí un tiempo-

- ¿Un ex novio?- dijo sorprendido

- Si, se portó como un completo imbécil, el solo verlo hace que me duela el estómago- dijo molesta

- ¿Tanto te sigue afectando?-

- No es lo que crees, no siento nada por él, me molesta porque me recuerda lo tonta que fui-

- ¿Se puede saber porque todo terminó tan mal?-

- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo dando un sorbo a su copa

- De acuerdo si no quieres hablar de ello, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

Siguieron conversando sin embargo Drew no le quitaba la vista de encima a Helena, después de un rato, decidieron salir del restaurante, Leon quiso pagar pero ella no lo dejó, la acompañó a su casa, una vez ahí Helena le dijo

-¿Te gustaría entrar?-

- Claro-

Helena pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina, él percibió su perfume, el mismo aroma a jazmín que usó en Hawái, ella buscó un par de cervezas en el refrigerador, no se dio cuenta de que él la siguió, le dio una botella cuando de repente se encontró acorralada contra la encimera

- ¿Leon estas bien?- dijo un poco asustada

- ¿Disfrutas mucho torturándome agente Harper?- le dijo con voz suave

-¿De que estas hablando?-

- Ese vestido que llevas puesto ha estado volviéndome loco toda la noche- dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella

Helena no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba atrapada entre el mueble y el cuerpo de él, sin embargo su cercanía comenzaba a afectarla, debía ser racional y no dejarse llevar por el momento, Leon tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él sin dejar de verla a los ojos, se acercó a un más a ella y le dijo al oído

- Pídeme que me detenga por favor-

El solo sentir su aliento cerca fue suficiente para borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente, su respiración era suave, lo abrazó por el cuello, se acercó a su oído y le dijo

- No puedo, quédate solo por esta noche -

Leon sabía que tenía que alejarse si no quería complicar las cosas pero la oferta era demasiado tentadora, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a hablar por él, capturó su boca en un beso hambriento que ella devolvió con la misma pasión, ella sabía a vino y a dulce, dejó de besarla por un momento entonces lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la habitación.

La única luz encendida era la de una pequeña lámpara a un lado de la cama, Helena lo guío dentro de la alcoba, entonces ella trató de quitarse el vestido pero la cremallera se atoró e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, él se acercó y le dijo

- Déjame ayudarte-

Lentamente bajó el cierre y el vestido se deslizó suavemente hasta caer en el suelo, ella trató de quitarle la camisa, por la forma en la que Helena desabrochaba cada uno de los botones Leon se dio cuenta que casi no tenía experiencia en asuntos de alcoba, él intentó ayudarla entonces ella dio un paso atrás y le dijo

- ¿Tú también vas a burlarte?-

- ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo sorprendido

- Olvídalo, esto es un error- dijo levantando el vestido del suelo

- Hey, espera- y la sujetó del brazo

- Por favor, solo déjame sola-

-Vamos a hablar, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

Se sentaron en la cama, ella hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar

- Cuando estaba en la academia de policía salí con un compañero de mi clase-

- El tipo del restaurante-

- Si, las cosas entre Drew y yo iban bien, teníamos planes, yo lo quería o al menos eso pensé, quisimos dar el siguiente paso, él había salido con muchas chicas así que cuando estuvimos solos se dio cuenta que yo nunca había estado con nadie, recuerdo que se burló y me dijo que quien a los veinte años seguía siendo virgen, tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí pero todo empeoró la semana siguiente, le contó a todos en la clase lo que sucedió, durante meses soporté sus bromas hasta que con el tiempo lo olvidaron, es por eso que no lo soporto, se disculpó conmigo y yo le dije que no quería volverlo a ver en mi vida, perdóname si no soy lo que tú esperabas-

Ella le estaba abriendo su corazón contándole algo muy duro que la dejó marcada, en ese momento quiso volver al restaurante, buscar a ese imbécil y ajustar algunas cuentas, había destruido su confianza con sus burlas, volteó a verla aún estaba en ropa interior, la chispa aún estaba encendida, entonces la besó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, se levantó de la cama, la atrajo hacia él y le dijo

- Espero que tu oferta de quedarme aún siga en pie-

- ¿Estás seguro?-

- Lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo esta noche- le dijo acariciando su rostro

Helena trató de nuevo de quitarle la camisa, esta vez se tomó su tiempo, cuando desabrochó el último botón, él la tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo en el suelo hasta quedar piel con piel, todo era nuevo para ella, su cuerpo se llenó de sensaciones desconocidas hasta esa noche, Leon la tocaba con cuidado, no quería asustarla sin embargo le estaba costando cada vez más contenerse, contrario a lo que creía Helena a él le agradaba la idea de ser el primer hombre en su vida y por un instante deseó ser el único, ella comenzó a responder a sus caricias, cuando sus besos se hicieron cada vez más urgentes entonces supo que estaba lista, se colocó entre sus piernas y con mucho cuidado se hundió en su interior, al principio ella sintió una punzada de dolor pero en cuanto pasó la molestia él comenzó a moverse primero lentamente y fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, Helena se entregó al momento, abrió los ojos y vio que él se estaba controlando para no lastimarla, entonces le dijo

- No soy frágil, no te reprimas por mí, no vas a hacerme daño-

Entonces él se entregó a su propio deseo, se dejó llevar hasta que no pudo aguantar más tiempo, la escuchó gritar su nombre y juntos llegaron al clímax, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, Helena no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima, entonces Leon dijo

- Perdóname si te hice daño no era mi intención-

- No lloro por eso, esto ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivido, muchas gracias- y le acarició el rostro

Le quitó el un par de mechones de la cara y la besó, la acomodó entre sus brazos y esperó hasta que el sueño la venció, de nada sirvió mantenerse alejado de ella, solo bastó con volver a verla, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo para que sus dudas volvieran a surgir con mayor fuerza, miró un rato hacia el techo, debería sentirse mal por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo no se arrepentía, con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y se unió a ella en un profundo sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

El viento frio de la mañana comenzó a colarse por la ventana, Helena trató de cubrirse con la manta pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura le impedía moverse, giró lentamente y se encontró de frente con él, después de todo la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, no quería pensar en lo que diría cuando despertara, estaba profundamente dormido, él no se dio cuenta cuando ella jugó con su cabello ni tampoco que recorrió con sus dedos un par de cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, suavemente Helena se deslizó de la cama, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Leon no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió tanto tiempo, el aroma a café recién hecho y pan tostado lo despertó, se vistió y salió a buscar a Helena, necesitaban hablar de lo que pasó entre ellos, caminó hacia la cocina, la encontró pensativa con una taza de café y vistiendo la camisa que él usó una noche antes

- Buenos días-

- Buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dijo ella

- Bien, por cierto esa camisa te queda bien-

- No quería despertarte así que me vestí con lo primero que encontré-

- Te ves mejor que yo con ella- le dijo sonriendo

- Gracias, preparé café ¿Te sirvo uno?-

- Claro-

Comenzó a sentirse una fuerte tensión entre los dos, Helena sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían de lo que pasó, mientras servía el café y preparaba un bandeja con tostadas recordó un consejo que Deborah le dio cuando eran adolescentes, a Helena le gustaba un chico pero era demasiado tímida para hablarle entonces Deborah le dijo "deja de preguntarte si vale o no la pena luchar por él, mejor pregúntate si vas a estar tranquila pensando el por qué no lo intentaste, si las cosas salen mal al menos sabrás que no era el indicado pero si todo resulta bien entonces todo tu esfuerzo valió la pena", después de lo de anoche estaba claro que él sentía salgo por ella, quizá no tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Ada pero al menos era el comienzo de algo, haciendo caso al consejo de su hermana Helena decidió luchar por él y averiguar si tenían futuro juntos o no

- Aquí tienes- y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa

- Gracias, Helena...-

- Lo sé, tenemos que hablar de lo pasó- dijo ella mirando el fondo de la taza que tenía entre sus manos

- No sé cómo decir esto- dijo removiendo el fondo de su taza con la cucharilla

A Helena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, otra vez se había equivocado, por un momento volvió a creer que él sentía algo por ella, tomó con fuerza la taza e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar frente a él

- Si quieres te ahorro el esfuerzo, vas a decir que todo fue un error ¿no?- dijo ella en tono desafiante

- Lo que sucedió anoche fue todo menos un error-

- No te entiendo-

- Acepté el último trabajo porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tenía que alejarme de ti para saber qué es lo que siento, tú te convertiste en algo importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte-

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí?- preguntó sorprendida

- No lo sé-

Helena no esperaba esa respuesta, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior, quizá solo estaba confundido y al final lo único que sentía por ella es amistad pero ¿Y si es amor?, pensó en una manera de ayudarlo a salir de sus dudas entonces le dijo

- Yo también estoy confundida con todo esto sabes, de un tiempo a la fecha tampoco sé lo que siento por ti- mintió

- Como ves estoy igual que tú, de una cosa estoy segura y es que no podemos ignorar lo de anoche como sucedió con el beso, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos dar el siguiente paso, solo para averiguar lo que está pasando entre nosotros- dijo ella

- ¿Y si no funciona?-

- Volvemos al principio, a ser los mismos de siempre, piénsalo, no se me ocurre otra forma de salir de esto-

Era una idea descabellada, pero tenía que darle la razón a Helena, la única manera de saber lo que pasaba entre ellos era poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos, si no funcionaba al menos quedaría la amistad.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber- le dijo en tono serio

- ¿Qué debo saber?- dijo intrigada

- Que soy muy malo en la relaciones, de hecho soy un pésimo novio- dijo con una sonrisa

- Y yo no sé preparar un café decente- dijo ella en tono de burla

- Eso es verdad, este café sabe horrible-

- Entonces vístete, yo pago el desayuno- dijo Helena recogiendo la mesa

- De eso nada esta vez yo invito -

Helena estaba tirando el resto del café por el fregadero cuando un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás, ella giró quedando de frente con él, lo abrazó y percibió el aroma de su cabello, acarició su mejilla y le dijo

- Vamos a estar bien-

A lo que él respondió adueñándose de sus labios con ternura.

En la agencia había un gran movimiento, tenían en puerta una convención anual de jefes de estado en Washington, tanto el servicio secreto así como las demás divisiones tenían que garantizar la seguridad de cada uno de los mandatarios, Leon se encontraba en una reunión, llevaban más de tres horas hablando del mismo tema sin llegar a un acuerdo, en un día cualquiera él ya habría abandonado la sala de juntas sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, Helena se encontraba en una operación en Asia, ella debió volver la semana pasada no obstante se presentaron algunos problemas por lo que todavía no podía volver, Leon estaba preocupado por ella, aunque no dudaba de su capacidad como agente cualquier cosa podía suceder. Hacía más de dos meses que comenzaron a salir juntos, los primeros días fueron muy tensos, a pesar de que ya habían tenido un trato más íntimo dar el siguiente paso no fue tan sencillo como pensaron, estaban tan acostumbrados a su amistad que al principio fue extraño para ellos tratarse como pareja, las primeras veces que se reunían hablaban muy poco, casi no se tomaban de la mano, sin embargo poco a poco las cosas fueran tomando su curso, Helena puso su mejor esfuerzo para que todo resultara bien, no lo presionaba, sabía que estaba confundido así que simplemente lo dejaba ser, Leon por su parte, algunas veces pensaba todavía en Ada y en todo el misterio que envolvía a aquella mujer, pero por otro lado estaba Helena y su calidez, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que todos los días lo esperaba en su departamento después del trabajo, le gustaba llegar y encontrarla ahí preparando la cena o a veces dormida en el sofá después de un largo día.

Leon llegó a su departamento pasada de la media noche, desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta notó algo extraño, caminó por la sala de estar y vio que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta, eso era señal de que ella estaba ahí, fue directamente a su habitación entonces una voz le dijo

- Vaya, por la hora apuesto que hoy no fue tu día- dijo Ada caminando hacia él

- Es verdad, intentar convencer a todo mundo de que tu jefe no sabe hacer su trabajo es agotador-

- Pobre de ti, siempre intentando salvar el día-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ada?-

- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?-

- Ya estas adentro, ¿A qué has venido?-

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar?-

Ada caminó por la habitación y vio que había un pequeño jarrón con flores encima de un mueble, ella sabía que a Leon no le gustaban esas cosas por lo que dedujo que él estaba con una mujer

- ¿Tienes compañía cierto?- dijo Ada molesta

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Las flores no van contigo-

- Es verdad, ahora estoy con alguien-

- No la veo por aquí-

- Tiene trabajo que hacer-

- Si fuera ella no te dejaría solo por mucho tiempo-

Ada se acercó lentamente a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó suavemente en los labios, se separó un poco y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello al ver que él no respondió como esperaba dijo

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es que ya no te divierte estar conmigo?- Leon se separó de ella y le dijo

- Será mejor que te vayas-

- Esa mujer te ha vuelto aburrido, espero que la próxima vez estés de mejor humor- dijo enfadada, caminó hacia la ventana y salió

Leon pasó el resto de la noche solo con sus pensamientos, en otro tiempo después del beso Ada y él habrían pasado la noche juntos, después al despertar se encontraría solo con una nota encima de su almohada, cuando ella lo besó pensó que de nuevo caería a sus pies sin embargo no sintió nada, ese beso fue tan frio que no provocó ningún sentimiento en él, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y salió al balcón, ahora todo estaba claro, la mujer que realmente amaba estaba al otro lado del mundo a miles de kilómetros, ya no dudaba de ello, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que volviera para decirle toda la verdad.

El jefe Bradley estaba realmente furioso, toda la operación en Asia estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, Helena no dejaba de mirar a su compañero el agente Turner con furia, después de todo era culpa de él que ahora estuviera en medio de una reprimenda, Aaron Bradley no dejaba hablar de los errores que habían cometido y de lo que a la agencia estuvo a punto de costarle cada uno de ellos. Al final el jefe no los suspendió, únicamente pidió su informe a primera hora el lunes. Helena salió de las oficinas ignorando a su compañero que trataba de hablar con ella

- Hey Harper, vamos, ya me disculpé ¿Qué más debo hacer para que hables conmigo?-En ese momento ella se detuvo frente a él y lo empujó contra la pared

- Tal vez podrías tomarte tu trabajo más en serio y seguir las órdenes de vez en cuando- dijo ella enfadada

- Oye de acuerdo, pero no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva- dijo

- ¿No tengo derecho a serlo?, por Dios, casi nos matan y tú sigues pensando que esto es un juego, solo espero que nunca más tenga que trabajar contigo- en ese momento lo dejó ir y caminó hacia la puerta principal

Cuando salió del edificio alguien la tomó del brazo, ella se puso a la defensiva y lanzó un golpe pero fue detenido en el aire

- Tranquila, soy yo, no voy a lastimarte- dijo Leon

- Lo sé, discúlpame no quise ser ruda contigo- dijo ella apenada

- Olvídalo, ¿Hoy no fue tu día verdad?-

- Algo así, mejor vámonos,

Tomaron el camino al departamento de Leon, durante todo el trayecto no hablaron mucho, ella estaba agotada y de mal humor, él solo se limitaba a voltear a verla de vez en cuando, llegaron al piso, Helena dejó su equipaje detrás de puerta y caminó hacia la sala de estar, Leon se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la mantuvo cerca de él hasta que ella comenzó a sentirse relajada

- Echaba de menos esto- dijo Helena con voz suave

- Yo te extrañé más, no veía la hora en la que por fin regresaras-

- De no haber sido por Turner habría vuelto antes-

- ¿Tan mal compañero es?

- Ha visto demasiadas películas que no se toma el trabajo en serio, cometió errores y yo también pagué el precio, tuve suerte de que no me suspendieran, después de cómo lo traté dudo que quiera trabajar conmigo de nuevo -

- Olvídate de él-

- Quien está pensando en Turner-

- Helena tengo que decirte algo-

- ¿Está todo bien?- dijo ella preocupada

- Durante años estuve tras la sombra de Ada que la idea de fijarme en otra mujer no pasaba por mi mente, pero entonces llegaste tú que me diste todo sin pedirme nada, me aceptaste tal como soy, lo que quiero decir es que me enamoré de ti Helena pero no tenía el suficiente valor para admitirlo-

Helena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quizá era el cansancio o estaba soñando, sin embargo cuando lo vio a los ojos pudo ver que estaba siendo sincero con ella

- Mentí cuando dije que estaba confundida, pensé que nunca dejarías de amar a Ada que preferí guardar mis sentimientos pero te soy honesta cada día que pasaba era más difícil fingir que te solo te quería como un amigo-

Leon le dio un beso en la frente pero Helena lo tomó por sorpresa y unió sus labios a los suyos, su boca era cálida y suave, aquel beso lento y profundo parecía no tener fin

- Helena...- dijo con suave

- ¡Shh!, Hablas demasiado agente, ¿Porque mejor no me acompañas y recuperamos el tiempo perdido?- le dijo tomándolo de la mano

- Me parece una buena idea agente Harper- y caminaron hacia la habitación.

Helena se despertó con la primera luz de la mañana, tenía que preparar su informe si no quería ser suspendida, volteó a ver a Leon que aún seguía dormido, todavía podía recordar con detalles todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, sentía que estaba viviendo su propio sueño, recogió su ropa del suelo y fue al baño, en el camino sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pie, ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor, buscó en la alfombra y encontró un pendiente negro en forma de perla, lo miró por un rato, ella no usaba perlas, una duda se sembró en su interior, lo primero que pensó fue que quizá estaba viendo a otra mujer pero era absurdo, él estaba saliendo con ella desde hacía algún tiempo, entró al baño a vestirse, se vio en el espejo y se dijo a si misma que alguna explicación debía existir.

Buscó el resto de sus cosas, la habitación era un completo desorden, había ropa esparcida por suelo y por lo que notó él no había llevado su ropa a lavar esa semana, Helena tenía unos minutos libres antes de llegar a la agencia entonces comenzó a limpiar un poco, levantó la ropa del piso, aún seguía pensando en el asunto del pendiente, después de la noche que pasaron juntos no quería arruinar la magia que aún se sentía, trataba de controlar sus dudas hasta que hablara con él, de pronto vio una mancha extraña en el cuello de una las camisas que tenía en la mano, la observó con más cuidado y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de brillo de labios rojo, relacionó el pendiente con la mancha entonces recordó que Ada usaba perlas negras y brillo labial rojo la última vez que la vio en la misión de Hawái, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, podía soportar cualquier cosa menos que Leon la traicionara, sin hacer ruido tomó sus cosas y salió de la alcoba.

Leon se quedó un par de minutos en la cama antes de salir de ella y buscar a Helena, después de lo que hablaron la noche anterior sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, parecía que por fin iba a tener un poco de paz en su vida, después de vestirse fue a buscarla a la cocina pero no la encontró sin embargo algo sobre la mesa llamó su atención, era una de sus camisas y encima de ella un pendiente negro con una nota que decía

_Ada olvidó esto en tu habitación quizá lo esté buscando también dile que debería usar menos brillo labial si no quieres arruinar otra camisa._

Una noche antes se prometieron que estarían juntos no importara lo que pasara, ahora todo se venía abajo por un mal entendido muy difícil de explicar, entre Ada y él no había nada solo esperaba que Helena le creyera, salió inmediatamente a buscar su móvil, tenía que hablar con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? - dijo el chofer mirando el espejo retrovisor-

- Estoy bien- respondió molesta

- De acuerdo, pero debería contestar su teléfono lleva casi diez minutos sonando-

No estaba de humor para hablar con alguien y mucho menos con Leon, tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, se sentía decepcionada y herida, el timbre del teléfono comenzaba a irritarla, tomó el aparato y respondió

- ¿Quién habla?-

- Harper, soy Bradley, sé que acabas de volver pero surgió un trabajo de último momento-

- Entiendo-

- Es algo de rutina, hay rumores de que un grupo terrorista está causando problemas, solamente tienes que confirmar que esa información sea real-

Helena quiso negarse a ir pero quizá el trabajo le ayudaría a distraerse y a superar su tristeza tal y como sucedió con la muerte Deborah

- De acuerdo, envíeme toda la información que tenga, en este momento salgo para allá-

- Gracias Harper, sabía que podía contar contigo-

- Es mi trabajo-

Colgó el móvil y le dijo al conductor

- Dé vuelta a la izquierda, necesito que me lleve al aeropuerto

Casi todos los vecinos lo miraban con malos ojos, la única que le ofreció un vaso con agua y lo acompañó en su espera por un rato fue la señora Dickson, la vecina de a lado, la anciana estaba sentada junto a él con su gato en el regazo. Después de llamarla varias veces a su teléfono, incluso marcó a su casa sin éxito, Leon decidió esperarla en el porche, llevaba casi todo el día afuera pero no había señales de ella, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entonces la señora Dickson dijo

- Debes quererla mucho como para esperarla todo el día aquí, porque no te vas a casa y yo le digo que estuviste aquí-

- En algún momento tiene que llegar- dijo cansado

- Mira muchacho, si está molesta contigo dale un poco de tiempo y después habla con ella, verás que todo se arregla-

- Ojalá tenga razón-

- Conozco a Helena desde que era una niña, aunque es un poco impulsiva es buena persona, si quieres yo puedo avisarte cuando esté ella en casa-

- Se lo agradecería en verdad-

Leon tomó el caminó a su departamento, pasó a buscarla al bar de siempre pero no estaba, porque no le dijo que Ada lo había visitado unos días antes, se habría evitado todo este enredo ahora Helena pensaba que era igual o peor que su ex novio Drew, subió las escaleras del edificio y entró a su casa, aún estaba la camisa manchada sobre la mesa, la tomó y la lanzó al cesto de basura, estaba molesto sin embargo no descansaría hasta lograr hablar con ella.

El clima frio de la cuidad calaba hasta los huesos, Helena estaba caminando por las calles buscando el lugar donde se encontraría el líder del grupo terrorista el cual tenía que capturar, no se dio cuenta hasta que subió al avión que la operación no era de reconocimiento sino de captura, su jefe la había engañado pero ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto, observó el mapa en el GPS se encontraba cerca, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un almacén abandonado, el lugar no estaba custodiado lo que no era normal, entró por un hueco a través de la malla de protección y caminó sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta la puerta trasera del almacén, se escondió detrás de un viejo tanque de almacenamiento, vio salir a dos personas que conversaban en otro idioma, la puerta quedó abierta, se acercó rápidamente y entró antes de que fuera cerrada, el lugar estaba abandonado, a simple vista solo era una vieja bodega, revisó nuevamente las coordenadas pero todo indicaba que ese era el lugar, comenzó a inspeccionarlo pero no había nada que indicara que fuera el escondite de alguien, de pronto sintió el cañón de una pistola en su nuca, Helena intentó reaccionar sacando su arma pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza con algo sólido, intentó levantarse pero estaba aturdida, poco a poco todo comenzó a darle vueltas y a volverse negro perdiendo así la conciencia.

Habían pasado tres días desde que la esperó frente a su casa, llamó a la señora Dickson esa mañana sin embargo dijo que no vio a Helena en todo ese tiempo, en la agencia sus compañeros tampoco sabían de ella, su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal, buscó al Jefe Bradley pero no se encontraba en su lugar, Leon llegó a su escritorio cuando vio una nota del agente Chambers, dijo que era urgente que se presentara en su oficina. Por la expresión en la cara de Reid Chambers supo que se trataba de algo serio, sobre el escritorio estaba un expediente con letras rojas y la leyenda "Confidencial", Reid dejó la llamada que estaba atendiendo en cuanto Leon entró a su oficina

- Leon, me alegra que hayas venido-

- Vi tu mensaje en mi escritorio, por tu cara supongo que es algo grave-

- Lo es, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar pero bueno, Bradley tenía órdenes de capturar a líder de unos terroristas locos en Bélgica, creo que tú los conoces, después de todo ayudaste a desmantelar su principal laboratorio hace tiempo-

- Si lo recuerdo, casi no salgo vivo de ahí-

- Después de ese incidente no les perdimos el rastro y dimos con el escondite de su líder, le dieron la orden a Bradley de partir hace más de tres días pero en cambio envío a uno de los agentes a su cargo sin reportarlo-

- Típico de ese cobarde- dijo Leon molesto

- En fin, las cosas salieron mal, y ahora esos chiflados tienen a nuestro agente retenido, el gobierno no está interesado en negociar con ellos, ya pasaron más de tres días así que posiblemente..-

- El agente este muerto ya- dijo terminando la frase

- No quiero pensar así, la conozco, fui su jefe cuando era policía, ella era uno de mis mejores detectives-

-¿Ella?- dijo asombrado

-Aquí está su ficha personal, así como el registro de su rastreador hasta que perdimos la señal, Bellamy pidió que fueras tú quien se encargara de este asunto, el presidente cree que aún está viva, confía en que la encontraras no importa donde esté- dijo Chambers entregándole la carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio.

En el momento en que vio la foto de Helena en el expediente todo se detuvo a su alrededor, esa era la razón por la que nadie sabía de ella, siguió revisando los registros sin poner atención a lo que Chambers decía, perdieron contacto con ella desde hacía casi tres días y hasta ahora se preocupaban por su paradero, pasó del asombro a la furia en un instante, se levantó de su silla y dijo

- ¿Dónde está Bradley?-

- Tengo una reunión con él y sus superiores en una hora, yo me haré cargo de que reciba lo que se merece, mejor ocúpate de encontrar a Harper viva-

- De acuerdo-

Leon salió de la oficina de Chambers, aún estaba molesto con Bradley y con la respuesta de la agencia sin embargo no ganaría nada con enfadarse, tenía que concentrarse en un solo objetivo, traer de vuelta a Helena cueste lo que cueste.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo parecía ser una broma del destino, ella creía que estaba escrito que moriría en una sucia celda a manos de grupo de locos, estaba sentada en una silla metálica atada de pies y manos, no había comido desde hacía varios días, toda esa situación le trajo recuerdos muy amargos, esta vez no estaba su hermana suplicando que la ayudara ni Simmons obligándola a hacer algo que no quería, ahora estaba sola al otro lado del mundo pasando frio y con un futuro incierto.

- Si muero al menos nadie me extrañará- se dijo a si misma

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, debió negarse a ir pero era más fuerte el deseo de escapar del dolor que no escuchó a esa voz interna que le dijo que algo no andaba bien, no era lógico que la enviaran a una misión si apenas tenía unas horas de haber vuelto, aunque por otro lado para Leon esa situación era común, el solo recordar su nombre hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, aún en el silencio de aquella oscura celda podía escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído que no se diera por vencida, trató de romper las cuerdas con las que estaba atada pero solo logró que sus muñecas comenzaran a sangrar, se sentía perdida y sola, a través de una pequeña ventana pudo ver que ya era de noche, cuantos días más tendría que soportar en esa prisión y lo más importante se preguntaba si saldría con vida de ella.

Leon se encontraba en el cuarto de armas alistando su equipo para salir a buscar a Helena cuando escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta

- Entonces es cierto que te enviaron a buscarla- dijo Paul Martin

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo asombrado

- Tengo mis medios, además todo el mundo sabe que Bradley fue despedido esta mañana-

- Es lo menos que se merece-

- Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero al menos tenemos algo en común y es lo mucho que nos importa Helena-

Leon nunca imaginó que Paul Martin estaba interesado en Helena, eso explicaba en parte porque se portó tan mal en el bar, no fue por los problemas que tenían de tiempo atrás, fueron los celos que sintió al verlo entrar a buscarla y aún más cuando ella prefirió irse con él que seguir con sus ex compañeros.

- Así que estás preocupado por ella- dijo Leon molesto

- Lo estoy, pero déjame decirte algo galán, nunca intenté nada más con Helena, no te voy a negar que me gusta pero ella desde el principio dejó claro que sentía algo por ti, nunca lo dijo abiertamente pero me di cuenta cuando se enteró que estabas herido, dejó todo y salió corriendo a buscarte, ahí supe que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella-

- Ya veo-

- En fin, me alegra seas tú quien vaya por ella, bueno solo vine a desearte suerte y a decirte que no te detengas hasta encontrarla-

- No necesitas decirlo, sabes que lo haré-

Un hombre alto y robusto entró a su celda seguido de dos hombres armados, Helena le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, así que él era el culpable de que ella estuviera viviendo un infierno pensó, el hombre la miraba con curiosidad, con una mano levantó su rostro y la miró más de cerca

- ¿Por qué esa cara, linda? ¿Acaso mis hombres no te tratan bien?-

Helena trató de evitar la mirada del hombre sin embargo la obligó a mantener la vista fija en él

- Cuando hablo me gusta me vean a los ojos-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dijo furiosa

- Tienes agallas, es una lástima que a tu país no le importe que mueras en este lugar-

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

- Soy Damien pero ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, voy a refrescar tu memoria, tu país tiene la mala costumbre de meterse en los asuntos de otros, hace tiempo enviaron a un agente a robar información de mi laboratorio, mis hombres le dispararon y lo dieron por muerto, días después llegaron los federales y destruyeron el lugar llevándose millones en virus y otras armas, ¿Ahora entiendes porque odio tanto a los americanos?-

Helena se dio cuenta de que el agente que robó los datos y resultó herido era Leon, miró de nuevo al hombre, vestía un traje de diseñador, usaba joyas ostentosas y un reloj costoso, si la agencia no hacía algo era seguro que no saldría viva de esa prisión, cada día que pasaba su esperanza de que la rescataran se iba esfumando, respiró profundo y dijo

- No contestaste mi pregunta ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- Estamos negociando con tu gobierno, no queremos más problemas solo una pequeña cantidad de dinero a cambio de tu vida-

- ¿De verdad creen que son tan estúpidos para caer en su juego?, pierden su tiempo, está claro que no les importa si vivo o no, en este momento deben estar reclutando a mi reemplazo- espetó furiosa

- Estas jugando con fuego- dijo molesto

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Matarme?, hazlo, yo ya no tengo nada que perder-

Damien sacó su pistola y la puso sobre la cabeza de Helena, ella mantuvo la mirada fija en él, lentamente Damien alejó el cañon de ella.

- Sabes, si no obtengo mi dinero al menos no me iré con las manos vacías, me gustan las mujeres que no le temen a nada incluso a la muerte- le dijo al oído

Tomó su rostro y la besó a la fuerza, Helena no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, trató de moverse pero fue inútil, correspondió el beso y fue entonces que lo mordió hasta que se alejó de ella

- ¡¿Cómo atreves?!- dijo golpeándola en el rostro

Los tres hombres dejaron la celda, una vez que cerraron la puerta con llave, Helena comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer por las calles de Bruselas haciendo que el clima de la ciudad se sintiera cada vez más frio, Leon caminaba a través de las calles siguiendo la última ruta que marcó el localizador de Helena, durante todo el vuelo no dejó de pensar en la misión que tenía entre manos, sabía que Damien Van Moer era un hombre peligroso, él y su grupo de criminal llevaban años amasando una gran fortuna con la venta de armas en el mercado negro no obstante cometieron el error de comenzar a traficar con armas bio orgánicas y fue ahí donde perdieron todo, tampoco dejó de pensar en Helena, no tenía ninguna pista que indicara que ella seguía con vida, Leon trataba de pensar de manera positiva sin embargo en el fondo temía que cuando él la encontrara fuera demasiado tarde.

Caminó hasta llegar a un viejo almacén, ese fue el último lugar en el que estuvo Helena antes de que perdieran su rastro, justo antes de cruzar la cerca para entrar recibió una llamada en su móvil

- ¿Hunnigan?- dijo sorprendido

- Leon, no entres a ese edificio hay hombres armados dentro de él-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

- Van Moer hizo contacto con la agencia hace unas horas, pidió trasferir todo el dinero que el gobierno confiscó cuando su laboratorio fue destruido a una cuenta en el extranjero, a cambio él entregaría a Helena-

- ¿Entonces está viva?-

- Al parecer si, logré rastrear la llamada y tengo la ubicación de Van Moer, la estoy enviando en este momento-

- ¿Qué dijo el gobierno del trato que ofreció Van Moer?

- Ellos no quieren negociar con él, sin embargo la agencia está tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo-

- ¿Ganar tiempo?-

- Reid Chambers es quien está en contacto con él, Van Moer llamará mañana al medio día, si el gobierno se niega a sus demandas…-

- Helena pagará el precio- dijo molesto

- Lamento darte malas noticias-

- Entiendo, es mejor que me dé prisa-

- Leon ten cuidado, si Van Moer descubre que fuiste tú quien robó los datos de su laboratorio toda la misión se vendrá abajo-

- Gracias Hunnigan-

Leon revisó la información enviada por Hunnigan, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de ahí, caminó hasta llegar a un edificio en ruinas, tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar sin ser visto, una de las ventanas de del segundo piso estaba abierta, cruzó la cerca y comenzó a subir trepando por uno de los tubos de desagüe de la pared, finalmente entró pero fue sorprendido por un grupo de hombres armados

- Parece que tenemos un intruso- dijo uno de ellos apuntando

- No esperaba una fiesta sorpresa- dijo Leon con sarcasmo

Justo cuando uno de ellos intentó jalar el gatillo se escuchó un disparo y el hombre cayó muerto en cuestión de segundos, Leon aprovechó la confusión para sacar su arma, disparó contra ellos y se puso a salvo tras un contenedor, desde las sombras alguien seguía batiendo a tiros al grupo de hombres que se iba reduciendo, él continuó disparando hasta ninguno de ellos quedó de pie. Leon se levantó del suelo y buscó a la persona que lo había ayudado, una silueta familiar se proyectó en la pared, de la oscuridad salió Ada Wong con un rifle de francotirador en la mano

- ¿Ada?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

- Solo pasaba por aquí y vi que podrías necesitar una mano-

- Gracias-

- Me debes una- dijo saliendo por la ventana

La manera de actuar de Ada siempre sería un misterio para Leon, siempre agradecía su ayuda en los momentos difíciles, durante mucho tiempo siguió sus pasos sin llegar a ninguna parte, quizá no había ningún futuro para ellos solo que el amor que él sentía por ella no lo dejaba darse cuenta de ello, dejó de lado esos pensamientos y comenzó a buscar el escondite de Van Moer, inspeccionó los tres pisos del edificio pero no había rastro de él, un sentimiento de impotencia empezó apoderarse de él, revisó su reloj y vio que marcaba las 6am, solo tenía seis horas para encontrarla, volvió a revisar la planta baja y encontró un piso subterráneo oculto tras una puerta al nivel del suelo, entró sin hacer ruido y fue entonces que escuchó a Damien hablar con Helena, fue acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a la celda donde estaba ella cautiva, se ocultó tras una pared, debía pensar en la manera de sacarla viva de esa prisión sin morir en el intento.

- Esos americanos se creen muy listos, espero que piensen lo mismo cuando te encuentren muerta en esta celda-

El frío extremo, el hambre y sobre todo la angustia de saber que quizá no sobreviviría la agotó tanto que estaba casi inconsciente sentada en esa silla

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- dijo molesto

Helena no respondió, entonces Damien la golpeó en el rostro, ella apenas respondió con un sonido parecido a un quejido de dolor y dijo

- No puedes morir ahora, no hasta que reciba mi dinero-

De repente escuchó el ruido de una pistola detrás de él, sonrió con ironía y dijo

- Me encontraste-

- Estas bajo arresto, se acabó Damien- dijo Leon sin dejar de apuntar

Helena despertó y vió a Leon, por un instante creyó que se trataba de una alucinación, bajó la mirada cerró los ojos y rezó porque todo fuera real.

- Jala el gatillo y termina con esto-

- Aún tienes asuntos pendientes con la ley, no voy a dejarte la salida más fácil-

Damien lentamente metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un cuchillo, volteó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre Leon, con un movimiento logró esquivarlo sin embargo Van Moer llegó hasta donde estaba Helena y puso el cuchillo sobre la garganta de ella.

- Tal vez vaya a la cárcel pero al menos no se saldrán con la suya esta vez-

Leon tenía que actuar rápido, en solo segundos tomó su arma apuntó y de tres disparos Damien cayó en el suelo sin vida, Helena mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su rostro de lado, al fin su pesadilla había terminado, sintió como las cuerdas que la tenían atada se fueron rompiendo liberándola de su cautiverio, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse por si misma, estuvo a punto de caer y fue entonces que alguien la ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

- Ya todo terminó- dijo Leon tomándola del rostro

Helena no pudo contener el llanto, lo abrazó y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, no esperaba que él la rescatara, en un instante toda la angustia y el dolor quedaron atrás, Leon la soltó por un momento para sacar su móvil y hacer una llamada

- Hunnigan-

- Leon ¿Lograste encontrarla?-

- Está aquí conmigo, necesito que envíes a alguien a sacarnos de aquí, Helena no está en condiciones de salir por su propia cuenta-

- De acuerdo, enviaré a un equipo por ustedes, en veinte minutos llegarán al lugar-

- Gracias-

- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien-

Guardó su teléfono y ayudó a Helena a ponerse de pie, puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la sostuvo por la cintura, caminaron muy despacio hasta llegar a la salida, notó las heridas en sus muñecas y algunas marcas en el rostro, en el fondo se alegró de haber sido él quien acabara con la vida de ese criminal, mientras esperaban al equipo Helena dijo

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora-

- A casa-

Después de más de diez horas de vuelo finalmente Leon y Helena llegaron a Washington, la llevó a su departamento después de todo no estaba en condiciones para estar sola, durante el camino la notó ausente con la mirada fija hacia ninguna parte, él solo se limitaba a tomarla de la mano y a abrazarla, tenía que ayudarla a recuperarse de la pesadilla que vivió, debía llevarla a un hospital sin embargo ella se negó, Leon le dijo a Chambers que se haría cargo de ella con tal de que la dejaran tranquila, la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y cuando volvió de la cocina con algo de comer Helena se había quedado dormida. Leon salió de la habitación con la bandeja cuando vio a Ada caminando en la sala de estar

- ¿Te importa mucho Helena verdad?-

- Más de lo que crees-

- Pensé que tú y yo teníamos algo- dijo molesta

- Yo también lo creí pero me di cuenta que no era real-

- En todo este tiempo nunca te quejaste, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?-

- Quizá ahora quería despertar con una mujer durmiendo entre mis sábanas en lugar de una nota sobre mi almohada-

- Sabías que lo nuestro era complicado-

- Me cansé de estar solo todo el tiempo, de seguir tus reglas pero sobre todo de esperar por ti-

- Entiendo, entonces ya tomaste una decisión-

- Lo siento Ada-

- Supongo que nos veremos después, tú sabes, nuestros caminos nunca dejan de cruzarse- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- Cuídate-

Ada salió del departamento, Leon sintió que se cerraba un capítulo de su vida, siempre estaría agradecido con ella por todo lo que hizo por él en el pasado, Ada siempre ocupará un lugar especial en él, ahora debía pensar en el presente y en tratar de arreglar las cosas con Helena.

Un fuerte dolor la despertó de su sueño, puso las manos sobre su abdomen y lentamente abrió los ojos, no se acordaba cómo fue que llegó a la habitación de Leon, lo último que recordaba era que él discutió con Chambers al llegar al aeropuerto, se subieron a un taxi y de ahí todo se volvió confuso, ni siquiera traía su ropa puesta, vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama que no eran de ella, trató de levantarse pero aún se sentía agotada, miró al techo durante un rato, la voz de Damien Van Moer resonaba en cabeza, el dolor de sus muñecas era un recordatorio de que la pesadilla fue real, estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por Leon, era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida, nunca terminaría de agradecérselo, de repente el sonido de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Leon

- Bien aunque me duele un poco el estómago, yo creo que es porque no he comido nada en días-

- Compré algo para desayunar- dijo mostrándole una bolsa grande de papel

- Gracias pero no quiero causarte molestias- dijo apenada

- Para mí no es problema lo sabes-

- No me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con Ada por mi culpa, será mejor que me vaya- dijo tratando de levantarse de la cama entonces Leon la tomó del brazo y le dijo

- No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que aclaremos esto-

- No hay nada que explicar, Ada y tú están juntos ahora déjame tratar de seguir con mi vida-

- Entre ella y yo no hay nada-

- ¿Y la mancha en tu camisa?, se veían mientras estabas conmigo, lo único bueno de todo es que lograste salir de tu confusión- dijo con tristeza

- Unos días antes de que volvieras ella estuvo aquí, Ada pensaba que las cosas entre nosotros seguían como siempre, esa noche me di cuenta que ya no sentía nada por ella, que me había enamorado de ti, pero en lugar de hablar conmigo por lo que encontraste sacaste tus conclusiones y te fuiste-

Helena se dio cuenta de su error, se dejó llevar por los celos y la tristeza, lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaba siendo honesto con ella

- ¿Y que querías que pensara?, me sentí traicionada y herida, Ada y tú tienen una historia juntos, yo creí que aún la amabas- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Ada fue algo especial para mí, de hecho estuvo aquí anoche pero le dejé claro que con quien quiero estar es contigo, eso si aún quieres-

Helena lo tomó de las manos y dijo

- Siento mucho haber arruinado todo, es solo que después de ver lo mucho que la amabas no creí que algún día lograría conquistar un lugar en tu vida-

Leon la tumbó lentamente en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella, la besó suavemente en los labios

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo?- dijo acariciándole el rostro

- ¡Shh! Hablas demasiado agente- y volvieron a unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

EPILOGO

_Un año después_

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la ventana apuntando directamente a su rostro, volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y vio que aún era temprano, se envolvió aún más en la manta y trató de dormir más tiempo hasta que una voz desde la puerta lo despertó

- ¿Llamaste para cancelar los boletos?- dijo Helena apoyada del marco de la puerta

- Si, y dijeron que si volvía a cambiar la fecha perdería el dinero que pagué por ellos- dijo adormilado

- Es la tercera vez que tenemos que cambiar la fecha de nuestro viaje-

- A este paso celebraremos tu cumpleaños hasta el próximo año- dijo molesto

- París puede esperar unos días, los tipos malos no, además una vez un agente me dijo que alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, así que levántate o vamos a llegar tarde a la agencia- en ese momento Helena le lanzó un cojín en la cara y dejó rápidamente la habitación.

Tomó el cojín y comenzó a sonreír, ya no necesitaba una botella de vodka para llenar su vacío interior y sus fantasmas ya no lo visitaban más, tal vez no llevaba la vida normal que alguna vez deseó pero al menos tenía a alguien a su lado, hacía casi un año que Helena se había mudado con él y cada día que pasaba se alegraba más de haberle pedido que vivieran juntos, una vez se preguntó si su lucha contra el bioterrorismo le estaba cobrando un precio alto, tal vez si, las tragedias de las que fue testigo jamás las olvidaría, no podía cambiar su pasado pero no por eso dejaría que definiera el resto de su vida, el futuro era algo incierto así que de lo único que era dueño era de su presente, se dijo así mismo que no volvería dejar que su lucha lo alcanzara y trataría de vivir de la mejor forma posible, con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, un nuevo día lo esperaba.


End file.
